Impossible Choices
by AngelMouse5
Summary: COMPLETE On a rescue to a remote Tasmanian wilderness, one brother is faced with a difficult situation... how to save the lives of two of his own brothers...Chapter Six up. Sorry about long delay.
1. Attacked!

_Disclaimer: __Carlton__ own them, I wish I did. Especially John. Girl can dream can't she. Anyways, this fic is inspired by Boomercat's Malfunction & Aftermath fics (Boomercat –mate, I did e-mail you asking if it was okay to refer to those events… I'm hoping it is as I haven't heard from you.) I have an idea where I'm going to take this fic, but it'll depend on the feedback I receive. Please, read and enjoy. Mouse._

**Impossible Choices**

**By Mouse**

This time, his plan would not fail. Everything was in place for it to succeed and his revenge would be complete. The international rescue men would be dead, he'd have their machines and their secrets, and he'd rule the world with their power at his fingertips. Looking over the valley from his hiding spot, The Hood gave an evil smile and pressed a button.

~ Tracy Island ~

Jeff looked up from where he was going over some reports on the latest techniques for salt-water reclamation when he heard the call. He hit a button and Alan's portrait changed to a picture of his youngest son.

"Go ahead Alan." Just then, the four remaining Tracy brothers all came racing in from various parts of the house in response to the alarm that went off.

"Father, a dam in Fingal Valley, Tasmania, has burst. Rescue efforts are being hampered by the fact that there's a strong storm over the area as well. Australian authorities have managed to get most of the residents evacuated but there's six people trapped at the dam site itself, the workers that were there at the time. The water isn't subsiding fast enough and there's quite a bit of structural damage to the remains of the power station at the dam, which is where the men are trapped. The water isn't expected to recede for awhile due to the storm." Jeff thought a moment.

"All right Alan. Scott, off you go, see how bad it is when you get there. Virgil, follow with Gordon and John, take pod four."

"Right father." Scott left and Gordon clapped John on the shoulder as he led him towards the entrance to Thunderbird two's bay.

"Boy I bet your glad you came home yesterday aren't you?" Laughing, they disappeared and Jeff couldn't' help but smile. He turned to Alan.

"The boys are on their way Alan. Let authorities know we're on our way and give the co-ordinates to Scott."

"Yes father. Thunderbird Five out." The picture changed back to one of Alan's portrait and Jeff sighed. Kyrano placed a mug off coffee next to his hand and he smiled thanks at his old friend.

"They are gone again."

"Yes. It's John's first rescue since the whole incident with The Hood in Australia a few months back. I just wish he'd have had more time on the ground since he stayed a little longer up there to allow Alan to heal properly with his shoulder."

"Your boys are strong Mr Tracy. You need not worry." Jeff smiled slightly.

"But we do, don't we."

"As parents, that is our prerogative I feel." Jeff shared a warm smile with his friend and then settled in to wait.

~ Fingal Valley ~

Scott over flew the dam site and frowned at what he saw. Water was everywhere but he could see where the local rescue craft had moved in. He saw their base camp and found a spot perched on the side of a hill to land.

"Thunderbird one to thunderbird two,"

"Go ahead Scott." Virgil's calm voice came though and Scott smiled.

"Virgil, there's not a lot of room to land here; you may have to drop off the terrible two and circle around. I can't see a space big enough for you to land on."

"Oh well, them's the breaks I suppose."

"What's your ETA?"

"Seven minutes."

"Right, I should have an idea of the situation by then, and then we can decide what we're going to do with the terrible two some." Scott grinned as he heard a rather indignant 'Hey!' in the background. Most likely from Gordon, it sounded like him. Scott eased his craft down and taking a pair of binoculars with him, he climbed down to the waiting personal. He was quickly led to the man in charge.

He was a tall, strong looking man in an SES (State Emergency Services) uniform, the bright orange overalls looking out of place, but as Scott glanced around he noticed quite a large number of people in them. He hadn't done a rescue in Tasmania before, so was slightly unfamiliar with its procedures, but he knew he'd be working with some extremely professional men. In fact, Australia was one of the better places to do rescues in due to the excellent training the people received. Plus the great laid back attitude and sense of humour these people had, he greatly admired their resilience, especially in the face of the numerous natural disasters that seemed to plague the continent. The man held his hand out and smiled grimly.

"G'day mate. I'm Captain Tom Jackson, in charge of this motley lot." A few good-natured grins were on some very tired faces.

"Hello Captain, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances.  Now, what's the situation please?" Tom pointed at a map.

"Up here's where the Hydro workers are trapped. They were doing a routine maintenance check on the turbines when the dam blew. They managed to get up on top of the substation, which is where they are trapped. We tried flying in via chopper but no luck; the winds are just too high." Scott nodded.

"I know. Wasn't easy landing that's for sure. You've tried going over by motor boat I assume?"

"Yes. No luck. The water's draining too fast, making the current too swift. Plus with all the debris in the water it makes it twice as hard." Scott thought fast.

"Alright, show me exactly where they are, I might have an idea." Tom took him outside and along to the edge of the cliff they were situated on. Scott glanced down at the churning water below him and knew that they'd never get a boat across on that, plus the wind was blowing a gale as well. Tom pointed up stream.

"There they are. You can just see them." Scott raised the glasses to his eyes and quickly scanned both sides of the river and then sighed, smiling slightly.

"We can help." Tom sighed in relief. Scott lowered the glasses and raised his watch.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird two."

"Go ahead Mobile Control."

"Virgil, lower Gordon and John down as close as you can to my position. It's too windy to try any rescue via lifting them up by winch; we'd just get entangled in the nearby trees. We're going to have to use buoy system that Brains came up with."

"That breeches buoy contraption?" Scott grinned. When they had tested it on the island, Virgil had lost a bet with Gordon and had to be the one to be dragged across in it. It hadn't been the smoothest of rides but it had worked.

"Yes, that contraption. Don't worry; you'll be safe hovering above monitoring everything." Virgil's reply wasn't one for polite company but the large green transport came into view just then so Scott ignored his brother's words.

"Right, where do you want me to drop these two?"

"Drop them here with the clothesline gear, we'll have to walk in."

"Right. I see what you mean, boy, you were lucky to get down their in one piece Scott, these winds are fierce. I'm having trouble holding her steady."

"I know, but if anyone can do it, you can Virgil. The boys are going to be in for a rough landing but." Virgil chuckled softly.

"Serve them both right. You should see the stunt they pulled on me while we were travelling here Scott." Scott grinned, shaking his head as he made his way over to the car park where Thunderbird One was resting. Gordon and John were sometimes a lethal joke combination.

"I don't want to know. I'll be down here to catch them when they fall tell 'em." There was silence on the other end for a moment and then Virgil's voice came back and Scott could here the grin in his voice.

"You don't want to know what they both just said, trust me on this." Scott laughed and looked up, his hair blowing in the strong winds. Absently he pushed it out of his eyes and watched as a hatch opened.

On Thunderbird Two John glanced down at the ground below and shuddered slightly in the strong cold wind. He glanced up at Gordon and grinned wickedly at his younger brother.

"Ready to go kiddo?"

"As always." Gordon was going down with the gear and then John would follow. Gordon finished strapping himself into the harness and nodded at John. John let the winch begin to go down and the bags with the breeches buoy system in it began lowering. Moment's later Gordon followed and John held his breath. The wind was making the line swing all over the place but it was quickly and safely on the ground, moments later Gordon joining it. John began breathing again and began getting himself into a harness. Scott and Gordon would anchor the rope and he'd abseil down from Thunderbird Two, they'd then unhitch the equipment and Virgil would remotely draw back the winch and then would begin circling the area.

"I'm going down now Virgil; want me to get you anything while I'm down there?" John could hear his brother's grin from the cockpit.

"Yeah. How about some beer, they make some of the world's best beer down there."

"Can do. See you later." With that, John jumped lightly out of the hatch and free fell the hundred meters or so to the ground, stopping just short of the ground and then gently hopping down to the hard asphalt. Scott and Gordon both just stared at him and then shook their heads. John grinned at them both, unclamping himself. He occasionally liked to scare the begebbers out of his brothers, to remind them not to take him for granted, like they had a tendency to do most of the time. Being the quiet one sometimes worked to his advantage. Scott came over and helped him while Gordon scrambled to unhitch the equipment bags.

"Not very smart John." John grinned at his older brother, his blue eyes twinkling and merry. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good. My work here is done." Laughing softly, they watched as the harnesses were retracted safely. Gordon had by now broken the gear down into its three packs and had three piles of poles for them to carry. John picked his pack up and Scott gestured to the waiting SES guys.

"They've got some four wheelers we can use to get close." Gordon's face light up.

"Have they? Great!" Laughing at their younger brother, the two older boys helped load the equipment onto the four wheelers and Tom got two SES guys to go along to guide them through the thick bush.

After a very long and sometimes slow thirty minutes later, they reached their destination. They parked the bikes up the bank, away from the unstable edge. The two SES guides – Bill and Bruce – guided them over the easiest routes. Bruce just happened to be the Local Park Ranger and Bruce one of the local bush fire crew and they knew the area extremely well. The three International rescue personal got off their bikes and examined the distance between the two shores. It was about one and half kilometres between the two shores and it was a large distance to cover. Scott turned to Bill.

"Do we have any communication with them?" Bill grinned.

"Sure do, they happened to have a couple of walkie talkies with them. We brought them with us so we can chat to them." Scott grinned.

"Fantastic. We'll get set up and get them out of there." Scott moved over to where John and Gordon were busy assembling the clothesline.

"Almost ready Scott."

"Great. John, you're a good shot, you fire the anchor over there okay?"

"Can do." John delved into a bag and began assembling a strange looking rifle. Scott turned to Gordon.

"Gordon, you're going to go over and run things from that side okay?" Gordon perked up and grinned. Lately Scott had been giving him more and more responsibility and he found it was a great feeling.

"Sure Scott." John straightened up, putting the final touches to the firing pin. He attached a strong tensile nylon rope and looked at Scott.

"Ready here."

"Great. Come on." The two of them moved over to the others and Scott smiled at Bill. 

"Can I borrow the walkie talkie?" 

"Sure." He handed Scott the radio and Scott turned it on. "Hello the substation."

"Brock here, who's that?"

"International Rescue at your service. We're going to have to use a breeches buoy setup to get you out of there. So I need you guys to all lie flat on the top of the roof while we fire the rope over. Once it's there, I need you guys to secure it to something really strong."

"There are a couple of concrete pylons we can tether it to."

"That'd be perfect, now, get down as we'll be firing across in a moment."

"Righto. And thanks." 

"Any time." Scott lowered the radio and moved out of the way. "You're on John." The blonde haired brother grinned and winked, moving close to the edge of the water. Gordon and Scott quickly made sure that the supports for the buoy were in place and then nodded at John. Out of all the Tracy brothers, John was the better shot with a long distance rifle. He constantly outperformed his brothers when they trained with them. John jokingly said it was due to the fact he used his eyes a lot more for long distance viewing than they did. John braced one knee on the ground and raised the largish strange looking rifle, bracing it against his shoulder. Closing one eye he focused on his target, his breathing still and calm. His voice was level and calm, like it always was.

"Firing now." And with that, he squeezed the trigger. There was a loud whoosh of air and the rope went flying out. Seconds later it landed safely on the other side. John just grinned, unhitching the rope and handing it to Gordon. Gordon winked at him.

"Remind me to be on your team next time we play paintball." John laughed, standing up, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

"Anytime Gordon. Let's get you hooked up." They laughed and quickly got to work. The two men with them just watched at the extreme professionalism and trust these men seemed to have with one another.

Two hours had passed and they had managed to get all six men across finally. The wind had gotten worse but the waters had calmed a little. All that remained for them to do was bring Gordon back across and pack up their gear. Gordon had set the anchor to automatically return once he was back on the other side. He was half way back across when tragedy struck.

The Hood had been biding his time, studying his prey carefully. He had discovered the elusive fifth member of International Rescue. Another blonde haired man but he was older than the other one. But it was the ginger haired operative he had his sights on. He raised the rifle to his eyes and took aim at the swaying figure as it crossed the river. Grinning maniacally, he pulled the trigger and smiled in triumph as the red haired figure slumped over, a stain spreading over his back. 

Scott and John were watching carefully Gordon's progress when suddenly they could hear a shot and then Gordon slumping over suddenly. John clutched at Scott's arm.

"Scott!"

"Shit!" Scott raised the binoculars and then went pale. "John, pull it in, double quick. Looks like Gordon's been shot!" John raced to the winch controls and pushed the lever forward. The chair carrying Gordon began to race towards them. The men with the International Rescue people looked horrified.

"What's happened? Who would want to shoot at you?" John shared a grim glance with Scott, his thoughts racing. Scott returned the glance, nodding slowly. He turned to Bill, a horrible suspicion beginning to form.

"Just how did the dam burst?" Bill looked at one of the Hydro workers who grimaced.

"It wasn't natural that's for sure. As near as we can figure, something exploded deep within the bowels of the station. It cracked the concrete and the result is what you see there."

"Thank you." Scott raised his watch, his eyes never leaving the closing figure of Gordon coming closer.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird two."

"Go ahead Scott."

"Virgil, we think we've got The Hood to deal with again. He's just shot Gordon."

"What? Is he alright?"

"No idea. He's still in the breech buoy chair. We'll know in a few moments. Can you lower a line down?"

"No, it's too windy; it'd get tangled in the trees."

"Shit! Alright, as soon as we've got him, we'll bring him out with the bikes, wait over the car park, you can escort me in Thunderbird One to the nearest hospital."

"Understood. Did you want me to radio home?" Scott winced, sharing a glance with John. Solemnly, John nodded and then turned back to watching Gordon's progress.

"Yes please. Tell them that we're going to take Gordon to the hospital…" Scott turned to Bill, his face grave. Bill just blinked and spoke softly.

"Royal Hobart, best in the state. Not long from here."

"Thank you. Tell them we're taking him to the Royal Hobart Hospital."

"Understood. Scott, watch yourselves."

"FAB." Scott lowered his watch just as the breech buoy reached them. John shut off the winch and the two of them scrambled over to their brother. They both paled as they saw the spreading stain over his back. John reached out and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"He's got a strong pulse." Bruce raced over with a first aid kit; Bill came over with a stretcher that they had brought along just in case.

"Sorry mates, best we can do." Scott nodded his thanks.

"Thanks." Carefully they eased Gordon out of the chair and placed him on his side, getting a good look at the wound on his back. John glanced up as he applied a pressure bandage to the wound.

"Looks like the bullet's lodged in their somewhere Scott. There's no exit wound. We'll have to be extra careful getting him out of here."

"Right. We'll rig up something to carry him on the bikes." Carefully, they secured Gordon to the stretcher and very slowly stood up.

The Hood grinned maniacally and took aim again. He squeezed the trigger once more. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would.

Scott had taken one end of the stretcher and Bruce the other. John was keeping pace while holding the pressure bandage on Gordon's back. Just then, another shot rang out and Scott yelled in pain, falling to his feet, dropping the stretcher. Only John's quick thinking stopped Gordon from rolling off. Blood was pouring now from Scott's shoulder. 

"Scott!" John was now white as a sheet, two brother's shoot in front of him. Bill leapt forward and quickly grabbed the last of the bandages in the small first aid kit. The workers came pouring down the bank and stood between the water and the International rescue crew. One of them picked up the stretcher, and a couple of others helped Bill get Scott to his feet. John stared at his brother.

"Scott?" Scott looked up, pain dulling his brown eyes.

"I'm…alright Johnny, look after Gordon." And with that, he would have fallen to his knees if Bill hadn't caught him. John looked helplessly at his older brother and then down at his younger brother. What was he going to do now?

Tbc..


	2. A Brother's Anger

__

Disclaimer: see part one. Okay, this is nice and dark, different from what I normally write. I'm taking a few minor liberties, but you'll see why as the story progresses. Once again, Boomercat, hope it's okay to refer to happenings in Malfunction & Aftermath. Please, read and review.

****

Impossible Choices: A Brother's Anger

By Mouse

John just stood there, stunned for a moment. Then he moved, his instincts screaming at him to; he had to get his brothers out of there. The workers they had rescued were providing a screen from where they thought the shots were coming from and John was grateful. He hated to think what would happen if he was he was hit as well.

"Move up further, into the trees. He won't be able to see us!" John clamped down on the fear he was feeling for his brothers and they moved swiftly, deeper into the bush, towards the bikes. They reached the bikes after a few harrowing minutes and the two men carrying Gordon's stretcher placed it down on one of the bike.

"Here, hold this for me." One of the workers nodded and moved over to John's side, taking his place holding the pressure bandage against Gordon's back. Bruce had sat Scott down on one of the bikes and was holding a bandage against that wound. John lifted it and peered into it, breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Is it bad?" John shook his head.

"The bullet's gone straight through by the looks of it. We'll have to wait until we get to a hospital before seeing how bad it is. Hopefully, there's no major damage." John glanced around and then decided on his course of action. "Bruce, can you support him while we get back to base camp?"

"Sure can. Mick can drive us slowly." Mick was one of the workers.

"Good. Start heading back. Take it easy with him."

"Like he was my own boy." John smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." He moved back over to Gordon's side and within moments, Bruce was heading off with Scott, moving very carefully. Bill was on the radio, letting base know what was happening. He turned to John.

"Tom says they'll be a couple of ambulances waiting when we get back to base camp. The wind's too fierce to attempt any sort of aerial rescue." John frowned; he'd been so worried about his brother's he hadn't noticed the wind picking up.

"Right. Get him secure and ready to go. We'll head off in a moment." John stepped away from them for a moment and raised his watch.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird two."

"John? Where's Scott? Is Gordon alright?" John braced himself; he knew how close Virgil and Scott where.

"Scott's been shot as well. Shoulder only, the bullet went straight through as far as I can tell, so hopefully he should be okay. He's on the way back to base camp and we're about to follow with Gordon. They've both lost a fair amount of blood." John's eyes never left those of his brothers still form. "Look Virgil, it's too windy to try and winch them to you and have you transport them to the hospital. We're going to transport them by ambulance – it's about twenty minutes by road. It'll be a lot safer that way. Now, I want you to go home, get Father and then get back here as quickly as you can."

"Why don't you take them in Thunderbird One?"

"Because it's too dam windy and I have no one here to monitor them both while I fly to the hospital, that's why! They need constant supervision; I can't do that if I'm flying. Now go Virgil, get home, get Dad and get back here." John's tone was hard and strong, not like him at all.

"You're going with Scott and Gordon aren't you John?" John paused, he hadn't thought that far ahead but then he took one look at the red stain on his brother's back and his next words were soft but strong, his eyes were as hard as ice however.

"Not straight away. I have a few things to fix up here first."

"John? What are you thinking?" John shook his head, impatient with the time being wasted on useless questions. He didn't know what he was thinking, let alone telling Virgil.

"Nothing. Look, get home, get Dad all right. I'll be here with Thunderbird One. I'll make sure Gordon and Scott are looked after and I'll meet you at the hospital." Virgil stared out his window down at the harsh thick bush below him. He hated to think what his brother was going through. John was a gentle soul, and to see two of his brothers gunned down like that must be hurting him greatly. Virgil pushed all worry for his brothers out of his mind for the moment, he had to get home.

"Alright John. I'm going now. Watch yourself."

"You to. Mobile Control out." John just stared up through the canopy of trees as the giant green Thunderbird moved away. He walked back over to the four wheeler and settled himself in to make the long trip back to base camp. The workers they had rescued where bringing the other four wheelers, the rescue gear left behind for the moment. John just spent the time holding the bandage on Gordon's back and staring at his younger brother. Worry for his brothers consumed his soul, as well as an extreme anger. The Hood had to pay, and he had to pay now. And John was going to finish the job his brother's had started.

@@@@

Jeff looked up to see Alan's portrait flashing again. He hit the switch.

"Go ahead Alan." Alan's face appeared and Jeff was shocked. Alan looked like he'd been crying. "Alan, what's wrong!"

"Father…. I don't know how to say this…"

"Go on son. What's happened?" Alan visibly swallowed hard and then spoke his voice soft. Alan now knew how John felt a few months ago during the encounter with The Hood in the outback of Australia. Never again would he take being in Thunderbird five for granted.

"Gordon and Scott have both been shot. Gordon in the back while crossing back over the river; Scott in the shoulder while moving Gordon out of there. John's ordered Virgil back to the island to pick you up Father, then return. The winds are too fierce to attempt to winch them to Thunderbird Two. John's not sure he'll even be able to safely lift Thunderbird One off the ground." Jeff heart almost stopped when he heard Alan's words. His mother had come in and heard the tail end of the call. She sat down heavily into her chair, her face white. 

"What else Alan?" Jeff finally managed to get out, his voice strangled.

"They're taking them to the Royal Hobart Hospital, it's the closet hospital and it should take 20 minutes by road. The last contact I had from John was that they were heading back to base camp slowly on the four wheelers and that Scott thought it was The Hood. The dam workers said that there was an explosion, so it wasn't an natural disaster as far as they knew." Jeff banged his fist down in anger.

"I knew he'd come back again. Dam that Judge that let him go! Is John going to stay with his brothers?" Alan frowned, slightly confused.

"Virgil thinks so. He's about thirty minutes away from you Father."

"All right then. Are you okay Alan?" Alan swallowed again and nodded.

"I will be Father. At least now I know how Johnny feels all the time. I'm never going to take him for granted again." Jeff managed a weak smile.

"As if you would son. I'll be in touch, keep in touch with John."

"Yes Father. Thunderbird five out." The picture changed back and Jeff looked over at his mother.

"You heard?"

"Yes." Ruth Tracy swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She stood, smoothing out her dress. She had always been a strong woman, and now drew on that strength. "I'll go get a few things for the boys ready. Call John Jeff, he'll be in a bad way." And with that, she moved out of the room. Jeff watched her go, taking a deep breathe and pressed the button to call John.

@@@@

John raised the watch to his face, while holding on to Gordon.

"Go ahead." His eyes hadn't left Gordon's and every breath his younger brother took caused his heart to race.

"John, what's the situation." John started, he hadn't expected his father to call, but then again, he wasn't that surprised.

"Scott's just ahead of us, he's doing okay for the moment, still unconscious though. Shock, I think. Gordon's unconscious as well, I've managed to slow the bleeding as best I can. We should be back at base camp in ten or so minutes. Ambulances plus paramedics are waiting for us. It's blowing over gale force winds here, that's why I decided not to attempt to load them into Thunderbird Two." John felt that he had to justify his actions for some reason. Scott was always the one in charge, always. His father never, ever second guessed Scott, yet with the incident a few months back with the Hood then, he'd gone over a few things with Gordon. Gordon hadn't minded but John did. Perversely he felt it was like his father didn't trust the two youngest or himself with the responsibilities of being in charge.

"That's all right John, Alan's filled me in." Jeff paused, unsure how his next words would be taken. "I'll come straight away as soon as Virgil gets back, we're already prepping the plane. Stay with your brothers John, don't let them out of your sight." John managed to stop himself from wincing. He'd come up with another idea and he wanted to do that first.

"Yes sir. I'll be meeting them at the hospital. With The Hood in the area, I have to move Thunderbird One."

"All right son. I'll call ahead to the airport and organise something there."

"Yes father. I have to go, we're almost there and I need two hands to steady Gordon."

"All right. You're doing a good job John. Tracy Island out." The channel closed and John closed his eyes a moment.

"If I was doing a good job, Scott wouldn't have gotten shot." He muttered but then went back to watching Gordon again.

The paramedics had swarmed over to two injured brothers and worked quickly. John stood to one side, watching them, his heart in his mouth. His uniform top was covered in Gordon and Scott's blood, and it sickened him. But he stood there, watching. Finally, a paramedic came over as they loaded them into the two ambulances.

"The young man with the shoulder injury isn't too bad, as far as we can see, it missed the bone." John sighed softly.

"Thank you. And the other?" The paramedic frowned.

"I won't lie to you, a bullet in the back in a bad thing. It's missed his spine, but by what luck god only knows. Has he ever had any back injuries before? It looks like he has."

"Once, three years ago. A hydrofoil accident. He broke his back and had a lot of rehab before he was able to walk again." The paramedic made a note.

"Right, I'll let them know. Now, blood types?"

"They are both AB positive." If the paramedic was surprised at this, he didn't show it.

"Good, that will make things easier. Now, the doctors are going to need to get permission from next of kin." John swallowed a moment.

"Okay. I can give you that permission." The paramedic frowned.

"Um, no offence, but it has to be immediately family only." John gave him a ghost of a smile.

"That's all right. I'm their brother. I've arranged for our father to come to the hospital, so he'll be there shortly." The paramedic just raised his eyebrow and then said nothing. "I'll have to ask you to keep that quiet though." The paramedic nodded. 

"Right you are then mate, I'll let the Doctor know the score. You want to ride with us?" John shook his head.

"No, I can't, not right now. I have to move Thunderbird one to a safe location. I'll be there soon. Just look after them for me, please." The paramedic closed his notebook and gently squeezed John's arm. The young blonde haired man looked so distraught.

"No worries mate, we'll treat them right." With that, he moved off and moments later the two ambulances were screaming off with a police escort. John took a deep breath and moved to Thunderbird one. Tom, the man in charge, intercepted him.

"Are you all right mate?" John nodded slightly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your help, with everything."

"I'm terrible sorry this has happened. I've alerted the police but the bush is just too thick to get in there." John frowned, thinking hard a moment.

"Okay. Look, do you have an accurate map of the area I can have please?" Tom frowned and then nodded.

"Yep, hang on a tic and I'll grab it for you." He moved away and John moved over to Thunderbird one. He entered his security code and unlocked the swift craft. The ladder lowered and Tom returned, handing him the map.

"Here you go mate. What do you want if for if I may ask?" John began studying it, ignoring the fact he was getting blood on the edges of it.

"I want to pinpoint where we were attacked. This is the dam right?" John pointed it out and Tom nodded.

"That's right."

"Now, which of the nearby hills would give you the best angle to shoot at someone?" Tom thought a moment and then pointed out three.

"Any of these three."

"Right, thank you." John took a deep breath and rolled up the map, smiling slightly. "Thank you for all your help. If you could arrange someone to stay here for a little while, that would be great. I'm going to take her up for a few moments, see if I can spot our attacker, and then come back down again. I'll need someone to guard Thunderbird One while I'm away." Tom had a sneaking suspicion what the young man was planning, but didn't say anything. He'd overheard him talking to the paramedic, so he knew what the young man was thinking. And to be honest, if he thought he could talk the young man in taking him with him, he'd go along.

"I'm sorry this has had to happen here, of all places. Please, watch your back, your family needs you." With that, Tom walked away. John watched him go his expression unreadable. After a moment he climbed into Thunderbird one, closing the hatch behind him.

The first thing John did was strip off his uniform and washed his hands. He scrubbed them until they were red and sore, but finally clean. He then changed into a spare pair of clothes that were always on board, just in case. Pair of dark blue heavy work trousers and a black t-shirt along with a pair of steady hiking boots made him feel a little better. He moved up to the cockpit and quickly put Thunderbird one through its pre-flight check. The wind was just at tolerance level for the sleek craft. John knew that they had been tested and had withstood hurricane conditions, so he wasn't too worried about it. John quickly fed the map into the on board computers and then with careful hands, lifted Thunderbird one high and began to scan the surrounding bush. He was checking for infrared, ultra-voliet, movement, anything that should show some human sized life form down below. After a few moments, the computer pinged a location. John grinned slightly and lowered the craft back down, not easy to do in these strong winds. Once he had it set down he quickly opened a channel to Alan.

"Thunderbird one to Thunderbird Five," Alan's face appeared on his watch.

"John, any news on the others?"

"They should be okay, they are on their way to hospital."

"Aren't you with them?"

"No. I have some unfinished business to attend to. Now, I'm sending you some co-ordinates, I want you to track this body for me. Once I leave Thunderbird One I'm going to have to rely on you Alan." John sent him the co-ordinates he just got. Alan looked at them and then up at John.

"John, what are you planning?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about. I have to go back and get our gear, I just want to make sure The Hood doesn't come near, that's all." John hated lying to Alan but he knew he couldn't tell his youngest brother what he was planning, he couldn't tell any of them. Alan just looked at him and then slowly nodded.

"All right John, I'll keep an eye on him and relay his position to you."

"Thanks Alan. Thunderbird One out." John sighed, still slightly unsure if this crazy half-baked idea of his would work. But he was determined to carry it out. No one hurt his brothers and got away with it. Any remorse he felt was soon gone when his eyes rested upon his bloodied uniform. No one hurt his family.

@@@@

Alan sat back in his chair; his eyes red with crying and taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. He had what they thought was The Hood on his scanners, so far, the body wasn't moving. But something about the way John said he had a few things to take care off worried Alan. Frowning, he opened a channel to Virgil. Normally he'd asked Gordon what was going on in John's head, as Gordon was closer to John than any of the brothers, but he couldn't. Pushing back the tears that threatened to over whelm him again, Alan hit the button.

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two,"

"Go ahead Alan. Has something happened to Scott and Gordon."

"No, nothing like that. Virgil, how was John when you left there?" Virgil frowned.

"What do you mean Alan?"

"Well, I think he just lied to me. He wants me to keep track of The Hood, well, at least he thinks it's the Hood while he goes and gathers up the rescue gear. But somehow I don't think that's what he meant." Virgil frowned harder, going over the couple of short conversation's he'd had with John since the attack. Something had struck him as not quite right with his middle brother; he normally wasn't this forceful or harsh, yet he was suddenly behaving like this.

"Well, he did seem pretty upset. It must have been hard for him to see what happened to the others. He's always such a quiet person, maybe this is just too much for him and he needs to gather himself. So he's using a connivent excuse." Alan shrugged.

"I don't know Virgil. Maybe I'm reading too much into it. It's just, well, it's not like him."

"I know Alan. But can you honestly say that you'd be reacting normally right now?"

"No. I don't think I would be."

"Okay then. Look, I'm about two minutes away from home. It shouldn't take us more than 40 minutes to get back to Tasmania with Dad and Grandma. Keep talking to John Alan, if he's behaving strangely, maybe that's what he needs right now."

"Great. Just great. What am I supposed to talk to him about Virgil. Oh John by the way, how about those nix? Sure, he'll buy that in a New York minute." Virgil couldn't help but smile at his youngest brother's sarcasm.

"Sure he will. I have to go Alan. I'll talk to you again once we're in the air. Don't say anything to Father, all right."

"All right. Thunderbird Five out."

@@@@

The Hood was crowing with success. Two agents already down, one defiantly for good, the other, maybe not. The third was still with Thunderbird One and that was his target, his ultimate prize. He decided he would capture the third agent, get the operating secrets from him, and then kill him. He would then take the craft and all his dreams would begin to come true. 

Laughing softly he raised his binoculars again, watching the activity at the main sight. He knew it was only a matter of time before the third agent moved out again. The wind was too strong for him to fly off right now, and with him in the area, there would be no way that International Rescue would leave one of it's craft unguarded. He watched as all but a couple of policemen left the area. Just then, the hatch to Thunderbird One opened and the third agent, the other blonde haired man, climbed out. The Hood smiled quite grimly. This was the chance he had been waiting for. He stood and moved back to where he had set up his sniper position. It was almost two easy.

@@@@

John opened the bottom hatch and took out the hover bike. It would be a lot faster than the four by fours and also a lot quieter. He then scrambled back up into the main cockpit when his watch beeped.

"Go ahead Alan."

"John, he's moving. Back towards the rescue site I think."

"Okay. Thanks Alan. Thunderbird One out." Before Alan could reply, John closed the channel. Good, the Hood knew he was alone, and knew he was going back out there. But John was going to be prepared for him. For John wasn't only going to retrieve their equipment. John was going to finish a job that was started some months ago.

With that in mind, John keyed his personal code and palm print into the arms locker. It opened and he got out a rifle and side arm. A few clips of ammunition and a couple of other things he might need went into the satchel. He closed and locked it again. He pulled a jacket on, as the day was almost over and it was getting dark. Grabbing night vision goggles, John climbed down the ladder and secured the items on the hover bike. The last thing he did was close up Thunderbird One, locking her safely.

John sat on the hover bike, taking a deep breath. What he was about to attempt went against everything he believed in. But the sight of his brothers lying there, shot, was more than he could bare. Hitting the engines, he took off into the bush.

It was time for The Hood to die.

Tbc.


	3. A Brother's Revenge

_Disclaimer: __Carlton__ own them. I don't. Thanks must go to my friend Karen for suggesting the ending to this chapter. Please, don't kill me…it is a cliff hanger. Mouse, July 2003.****_

****

****

**Impossible Choices 3: A Brother's Revenge**

**By Mouse**

Voices were crowding around him, over him, beside him, everywhere. Finally he had to open his eyes just so he could tell them all to shut up. He hurt badly and he just wanted some peace and quiet. Slowly, his eyes opened a fraction to the sight of what looked like a nurse hovering over him.

And then he remembered what had happened.

His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up, only to be gently held down by the smiling nurse.

"Sir, you need to lie back, you've been hurt badly, and you'll just injure yourself further."

"Where am I?" The nurse smiled gently, her blue eyes warm; the smile carrying over to her softly accented voice.

"The Royal Hobart Hospital. You and your companion were brought in from the rescue site." Scott looked at her, worry in his voice. It had all come flooding back to him.

"My …companion? How is he?" Scott had to stop himself in time from saying Gordon was his brother. The nurse's smile faded slightly. 

"I'll just get the doctor." She disappeared from his side and moments later a doctor appeared. He was in surgical gear and even though he looked fairly young, he had a competent air about him. He smiled down at Scott.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How's he doing?" The doctor glanced at the nurse and she left them alone. He smiled down at Scott.

"Your brother's quite a fighter, that's for sure. He's also extremely lucky. The bullet has completely missed his spine. It's lodged itself in one of his ribs. We're about to go into theatre and remove it." Scott frowned slightly, wincing as he tried to move his shoulder but couldn't.

"How did you know he's my brother?" The doctor, whose nametag read Merry, just grinned slightly.

"The paramedic that questioned your other brother insisted on getting next of kin permission to do what ever we needed to, to save your lives. He said that he was your brother, gave his permission and told the paramedic to keep it quiet. The paramedic told me in confidence, so don't worry, we won't be telling anyone. I also understand from the paramedic that your brother has arranged for your father to be flown in." Scott sighed, slightly relieved. He wouldn't have liked to be in John's shoes to make that call.

"Good, that's okay then. Thanks Doctor, now, how's my brother?" Dr Merry looked at his chart.

"Well, apart from the massive blood loss and trauma of such an injury, he's actually holding up pretty well. The bullet lodged in his ribs on the left side, we'll be going in to remove it shortly, although it sounds bad, it isn't really. We're looking at about a 97% chance of success, so I wouldn't worry, he'll be fine. The same can be said of you. Your family is defiantly made of strong stuff. I suppose you would have to be in your line of work. The bullet missed the bone and most major muscles in your shoulder. We'll have to operate on yourself as well to repair some ligament and muscle damage, but I want to get some blood into you, and operate on your brother first anyways."

"Okay, thanks again. Now, can I see my other brother, I'm assuming he came in with us." The doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid the two of you arrived by yourselves. Now, as extra security, we have police stationed all around this floor and the theatre suite. The floor is sealed and the only people allowed in are medical staff that are known by sight and have my okay to enter. I've left orders for your father to be let through." Scott frowned; John hadn't come with them, that wasn't like him at all. He glanced down and saw his watch was still on his wrist. He looked back up at the Doctor and managed a smile.

"Thank you Doctor."

"Right. Now, I have to take your brother to operate on. It should take about four or five hours to remove the bullet safely. You'll need to get some rest okay?"

"Okay." The doctor left him alone and slowly; painfully Scott raised his wrist up and managed to hit the button.

"Scott Tracy to Thunderbird One," The picture appeared and Scott immediately saw John's face. John was looking haggard and tired.

"Scott! You're awake! Thank heavens. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a ten ton truck. Why aren't you here?"

"Because I can't leave Thunderbird One right now." Scott suddenly noticed John's surroundings, not really noticing the frustrated and angry tone in his brother's voice.

"John, where are you?" John gave him a frustrated sigh. Behind him, the Tasmanian wilderness sped by.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, between you, Alan and Virgil I'm not going to get anything done? I'm retrieving the rescue gear, then moving Thunderbird One to the airport, and then coming to the hospital. Now, how's Gordon?"

"The doctor is pretty pleased with him; they are taking him to surgery now. The bullet missed his spine and everything; it's lodged in a rib. His chances are pretty good." John smiled, relief washing over his face. He looked suddenly less tired, as if a heap of worry had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That's great. Look Scott, I'll take care of things here, you just rest and concentrate on getting better. Thunderbird one out." The channel closed and Scott frowned. Something was defiantly up with John. He was acting extremely decisive and abrupt. Not like him at all. John was normally one that you could rely on to follow your instructions to the letter; it was extremely rarely that he acted on his own accord like this. But Scott knew that when John did get like this, nothing would stop him. Scott sighed; he knew that his middle brother wouldn't be reacting well to seeing Gordon and he shot like that. But still, this is John. He wouldn't do anything stupid, he hoped. Resigning himself to the fact he couldn't do anything about it anyway for the moment, plus the fact the pain medication was finally kicking in, Scott's eyes closed and he was soon asleep.

@@@@

John sped along quietly, smiling slightly. Gordon was going to be fine, Scott was trying to boss him around from his hospital bed, and almost everything was normal. His smile faded. Yet here he was, speeding along an unfamiliar bush setting, in almost dark, going to kill the man that almost killed his brothers.

Yep, everything was normal all right.

John pulled to a stop at the actual rescue site. He closed down the hover bikes motor and got off it. Taking out a torch, he shone it along the small path to where the breeches buoy had been set up. Sitting the torch down, he began the short but laborious task of dismantling it and packing it all up. He was almost finished when his watched beeped. Sighing, he pressed the button.

"Yes." Alan's face stared back at him, looking frightened.

"John! The person, he's moving again. Coming towards your position. He's crossed the river as far as I can tell and will be near you in about ten minutes! Get out of there!" John refrained from smiling and just nodded. It was as he had hoped would happen.

"Understood Alan. I'm just about done; I'll be long gone before he gets here."

"No! Get out of there now John! I can't have anything happen to you as well!" John winced; Alan was frantic and starting to panic. That wasn't good. He smiled gently at his brother, his words soft and encouraging.

"Look Alan, I'm fine. I'm armed, he's still ten minutes away and I'll be gone in two. Nothings going to happen to me okay? Now, check how Virgil's doing getting Dad to Scott. Scott called me and said he's okay, and that they are operating on Gordon but they have high hopes. Now go, call Virgil and make sure they are all right."

"If you're sure?"

"Alan, I'm fine. Look, the longer you take talking to me, the closer he'll be getting. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay John. I'll call you in fifteen shall I?" John shook his head.

"No, wait at least thirty minutes Alan. It'll take me at least that long to get back to Thunderbird One in this darkness."

"Okay. Thunderbird Five out." The channel closed and John sighed. One little brother off his back. John smiled grimly, any second now he expected his other older brother to get on his back. That's the problem with being the middle child; they have a tendency to come at you from both directions he thought. John stared hard down at his watch and then made a decision. He turned it off and took it off, placing it in the compartment on the hover bike. He didn't need it going off when he didn't want it to. John finished packing up the equipment, putting it on the back of the hover bike. He took out the rifle and then side arm, making sure the smaller gun was tucked securely in his waistband. He then reached down and put a survival knife under his pants leg and in the cuff of the boot. He didn't have the military training of Scott and Gordon; or the advantage of constantly sparring with all of his other brothers. The rare times he was on the ground he preferred to keep his rescue and piloting skills fresh, so unfortunately, his fighting skills weren't as good as his other brothers. But, he could hold his own against them, and that was enough sometimes. Pushing the hover bike over to some bushes and hiding it, John grabbed the torch and quickly moved over to the position he had marked out a few minutes ago. He scrambled up the rocks, moving behind the one he wanted, and shut off the torch. He then fixed the night vision goggles to his eyes and waited. The wind had finally died down to a light breeze and the night was still. The animals were beginning to come out to feed and do what ever they did of a nighttime. If he wasn't here for such a deadly reason, John might actually have enjoyed the peace and quiet of the Tasmanian wilderness.

@@@@

The Hood moved swiftly, yet silently, through the bush. It was similar to what he was used to in Malaysia, but still different enough that he was on his guard. The blonde operative had come back to this site – foolish man – and The Hood was determined to take full advantage of that mistake.

He crept along carefully, moving as silently he could, his finger already on the trigger of his gun. He wasn't wearing night vision goggles, as the extraordinary mental powers he possessed allowed him to see better than average in the dark. He would find that operative, disable him, then get the information he wanted, then kill him. 

Once and for all, he'd have International Rescue's secrets.

@@@@

Virgil's watched beeped and he lifted it up, his eyes busily scanning the horizon.

"Go ahead." Alan's face appeared looking more worried than ever.

"Virgil; I just heard from John. Scott called him, Gordon's going into surgery now but they think he'll be fine. Scott was doing okay as well." Virgil smiled in relief, he could see out of the corner of his eye his father and grandmother doing the same.

"That's great news Alan. Does John know when they'll be out?" Alan frowned.

"No. He isn't with them."

"What? What's he doing? Hasn't he moved Thunderbird One yet?" Virgil winced at how harsh his father's voice sounded right then.

"I don't know what he's thinking father, he said he was gathering up the rescue gear, and then moving Thunderbird One. I guess in all the drama they left it behind." Jeff frowned and then sighed.

"All right Alan, that's understandable then." Jeff leaned back and out of Alan's view. Virgil suppressed a smile at Alan's expression of relief. But Alan was still looking worried underneath it all.

"Alan, what's John's position now? Has he started back towards Thunderbird One?" Alan's head bent down as he studied his instruments.

"That's strange. I'm showing John's hover bike as stationary. I'm trying to call him now, see what's going on." Silence stretched out uncomfortably for a few moments and then Alan's head jerked up. "I can't raise him. The signal's coming back that he's turned his com off. Why would he do that?" Virgil had a sudden horrible premonition why. "I called him to tell him that the figure we think is The Hood was moving close to his position and to get out of there, he said he would, and to call him back in 30 minutes." Virgil suddenly knew then what John must be planning and knew that somehow, he had to make sure his father and Alan didn't figure it out.

"He's probably switched it off to avoid being detected by him. I wouldn't worry too much Alan. When we get to the hospital, I'll head up to the rescue site and meet him there okay?" Alan nodded.

"All right then Virgil. I'll keep an eye out until then. Thunderbird Five out." Virgil lowered his watch and frowned, just what was John thinking. He couldn't possible take on The Hood alone could he?

@@@@

The Hood was directly in front of him now, about fifteen metres away from his position high up in the rocks. He carefully took off his night vision goggles and raised the rifle to his eyes, adjusting the night site. He took aim upon The Hood's back and his finger began to gently squeeze the trigger…

But then he stopped.

He couldn't do it. His word months ago to Scott came back to haunt him. He had said to Scott that they weren't like The Hood. They couldn't contimplaint murder. Yet, here he was, with the man that was causing so many problems for his family in his sights, and he couldn't pull the trigger and end all their problems. John sighed, lowering the gun. He'd have to thick of some other way to dispose of The Hood.

The Hood looked around. He knew the International Rescue Operative was around here somewhere, yet was hiding. Maybe some motivation would bring him out. Smirking, he began talking.

"I know you're there International Rescue. You think that you can take me?" John frowned, his eyes hard. He knew The Hood was baiting him. So he just sat their and waited, thinking furiously fast, trying to come up with an alternate plan. "I have killed of your fellow operatives today, with this," The Hood patted his rifle and smirked. "And I will have no compunction about killing you either."

John hefted his rifle, suddenly releasing what he was going to do. He took careful aim and squeezed the trigger once. The rifle flew out of The Hood's hands and landed several feet away, shattered. John smirked himself. Now, the tables were turning. The Hood looked around, trying to spot where the shot had come from.

"Very clever International Rescue. Very clever indeed. But that didn't stop me from killing the other two." John felt that the time for hiding was past and taking a deep breath to brace himself for what he knew was going to be the toughest time in his short live, stepped out of his hiding place.

@@@@

Virgil was amazed at how pale Scott looked, but he looked a whole lot better than Gordon. Gordon was still in surgery but all the reports were good that they were getting. He looked over at his father and nodded as if to himself, he had to get to John and get their fast.

"Father, I'm going to help John with clean-up."

"All right son." It was a measure of how distracted Jeff was that he didn't question Virgil further, which he was eternally grateful for. He knew that John should have been at the hospital by now. Something was wrong. Virgil quickly arranged to be taken to the rescue site, and sat the ride in silence. 

He just hoped he was in time to stop John making a terrible mistake.

@@@@

The Hood spun around as a figure moved towards him slowly, the rifle cradled in his arms. He smirked at the International Rescue operative. He had been right, he was here. He held up his hands.

"Are you going to kill me?" The blonde man, whose eyes were as hard as diamonds, just shook his head and spoke softly.

"No. I'm not like you."

"Well what then? I've killed two of your fellows and your just going to let me walk away, I don't think so." The blonde smirked slightly as he unloaded the rifle and placed it against the nearby boulder.

"It really tears me up to tell you this, but they're both fine. Alive and very healthy in fact. You don't think that we'd seriously let our people run around without wearing some sort of protection do you?" The Hood frowned.

"But I saw blood, lots of blood." The blonde man smirked again as he took a few steps towards where he was standing.

"Security feature, blood packs in the armoured vests. Wouldn't want you getting too cocky now would we." 

John was furiously hoping that his baiting would work, and that this massive bluff he had going would do the trick. He hoped to goad The Hood into attacking him, loosing his calm and balance. And then John might have a chance. The Hood just stared at him, seeing the calmness and truth that John was projecting. Then he knew, he had failed again and again against International Rescue. The frustration that he normally kept under control welled up in anger and a feeling of defeat. But he wasn't going to go down lightly, not at all. His earlier plan forgotten, he growled and launched himself at the blonde, determined to wring his scrawny neck.

John was ready for this and easily sidestepped, throwing a punch that connected with The Hood's ribs. The Hood stumbled and John quickly followed up with a kick to the stomach. The Hood grunted and scrambled away, then began circling John. John knew that time was crucial; he was a good fighter but no where near as good as his older two brothers. The Hood charged again and this time knocked John down to the ground. 

The two men rolled around in the dark and the dirt. Punching, clawing, kicking; what ever it took to injure the other. Suddenly, The Hood had John's survival knife that he had earlier hidden in his shoe. Now it became a struggle for the knife, The Hood having aimed it at John's chest and John holding his arms up, hands encircling The Hoods, trying to push the knife away.

The knife gleamed in the moonlight as the sounds of the two men fighting carried over the now still waters. The Hood threw his body to the right, hoping to get the upper hand, but John managed to retain his grip on the knife, keeping it away from his chest, just barely. The struggle went on, both of them tiring.

And then, as they rolled over the top of one another and fell down an embankment, the knife slid easily into someone's chest, ending their life.

Tbc….


	4. A Brother's Sacrifice

_Disclaimer: see chapter one. Please read and review and remember all facts about __Tasmania__ and __Australia__ are correct and real because that's where I live! Mouse, August 2003._

**Impossible Choices: A Brothers Sacrifice**

**By Mouse**

It was the middle of the night by the time Virgil arrived at the rescue site. Thunderbird one gleamed in the moonlight and Virgil quickly ran over to it. He entered his access code and went inside. It was, as he feared he would find, the arms locker was half-empty and the hover bike was gone. Cursing softly under his breath, Virgil took a handgun and left Thunderbird One. He went over to the guards that had been left on the sight.

"The International Rescue operative, he hasn't returned yet has he?"

"No sir. We were just talking about maybe going looking for him, make sure he's okay."

"I'll go. Have you got a bike or something I can use?"

"Yes sir. Four wheeler, over here." The man led Virgil over to the bike and handed him the keys.

"Did you want one of us to come with you?" Virgil was tempted to say no, but thought of John alone with The Hood, he didn't know what he'd find out there.

"Please. Do you have a first aide kit handy."

"Sure. I'll get Baz to go with you, he's a medic as well and has been out to the site already, he knows where it is."

"Great, thanks." Minutes later found Virgil following the other bike, heading deep into the Tasmanian wilderness.

@@@@

The doctor came out of the operating theatre smiling in relief. He found who he assumed was the International Rescue personnel's father waiting with the other young man. He entered Scott's room with both young men's charts and a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good thank you. This is Doctor Merry, he's looking after us." The man stood up and held out his hand and Dr Merry shook it, not surprised at all to find the grip strong and sure.

"Thank you Doctor, for looking after my boys."

"It's been my pleasure sir."

"How are they both?" Dr Merry glanced down at Scott's chart.

"Well this young man is doing well. He'll need some minor surgery which I'd like to do tomorrow to repair some damage to the ligaments in his shoulder, but other than that he's good." Dr Merry put down Scott's chart and opened Gordon's. "Now, the young man with the bullet wound in the back. We were extremely lucky with that as the bullet didn't hit his spine or any major blood vessels or organs. It lodged in one of his ribs, which we were able to successfully remove. We're replacing his lost blood but other than that, he's fine. He's in the next room, I figured you'd all want to be together. We have armed guards on this floor and everyone has been moved off it except these young men here. He should wake up within the next twelve hours. A little sore and tired, but none the worse for wear." Jeff was relieved and once more he shook the doctor's hand.

"I can't thank you enough for your work saving my boys." Dr Merry smiled.

"It was a pleasure and an honour, believe me. Now, I'm going to check on the other young man and then have a bit of a nap in the doctor's lounge down the hall if you need me."

"Thanks again doctor." He nodded and left them to it. Grandma stood up and smiled at Scott.

"I'll go sit with Gordon for a while. I'm sure there are things you want to talk about." She left and Jeff looked at Scott.

"All right son, do you want to tell me what happened out there." Scott sighed, he knew this was coming.

"We'd just finished the rescue. Gordon was on the chair coming back over to the other side of the water. He was about halfway across when there was a shot and he slumped over. John had been watching the winch and I'd been watching with binoculars. We saw the blood and put two and two together. John got the winch to bring Gordon in faster. We got him out of the chair; John began first aide while we got a stretcher. We got him onto the stretcher and started moving towards the bikes when there was another shot and I felt this terrible pain in my shoulder. Last thing I remember is telling John to look after Gordon and John's face. Then I woke up here."

"John told Alan you thought it was The Hood. Why?" Scott frowned.

"It kind of makes sense father. The workers we rescued said they'd heard an explosion and then the dam busted. Plus he picked off Gordon first; we know how much The Hood really hates Gordon after what happened a few months ago. It sort of makes sense he'd try to pick him off first. Plus he was out in the open like he was. It's the only explanation that makes sense Dad." Jeff nodded.

"Okay Scott, I agree with you there. I just wish Virgil would hurry up and return with John."

"What? John's not here yet?"

"No. And I'm starting to get worried."

@@@@

The ride through the bush had taken on a nightmarish quality for Virgil. His only connection to reality was the headlights of his bike shining on the back of the bike in front of him. His mind raced with thoughts and images. Out of all his brothers, he knew that John would be hurting emotionally and mentally from seeing what happened to Scott and Gordon. Virgil knew himself that it had taken weeks to get over the images of Gordon and Alan lying near Thunderbird Two after the Hoods last attempt to kill them. What must his gentle brother be going through? He hated to think. He just hoped and prayed he would be in time to stop John from doing something stupid. Just then, the bike in front stopped and Virgil pulled up alongside of him.

"Here we go mate, this is the site of the rescue." Virgil left the lights on and got out a torch. He looked around and spotted John's hover bike hidden in the bushes. He went over and pulled it out, checking it. When he opened the small compartment in the front of the bike, he spotted John's watch straight away. He picked it up and pocketed it, shining his torch around.

"John!" By now he didn't care if his shout alerted every man and his dog. He wanted to find his brother.

"Hey mate, you might want to take a look at this." Baz was shining his light on the ground and Virgil came over. It was the shattered remains of what looked like a high-powered sniper rifle. Virgil moved his torch around.

"Looks like that's what was used to shoot the others." Baz's voice was soft as he spoke. "Any word on them by the way mate?"

"Yes. They are both going to be fine."

"That's a relief. You lot are good blokes, I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

"Thanks." Virgil's torch picked up something and he walked over and then gasped. It was a rifle from Thunderbird One's arms locker and he picked it up. The clip was next to it and he examined it. One shot had been fired, hence the shattered other rifle. It had then been unloaded and sat here. What was John thinking?

@@@@

Jeff sat in a chair by Gordon's bed. His mother was sitting with Scott right now, and he was sitting with Gordon. He watched his son's chest rise and fall, memories of a previous vigil with Gordon coming back with force. He sighed; his son's were lying here in hospital; shot of all things; because of his dream. They knew the risks, and each of them had pledged themselves to International Rescue without hesitation. He was inordinately proud of his boys. And from now on, he was going to make sure he told them more often. He closed his eyes a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose against the headache that was occurring. The people in the hospital had been terrific, protecting their privacy and not being nosy at all. Plus they were warm and friendly, something he'd come to expect from the Australian people. Over the years, Australia had been one of the places he had enjoyed visiting. He seriously began to think about something that he could do to say thank you to the hospital staff, he knew that they were going above and beyond for his family and it was nice to know that people still had respect for others in this day and age.

Josie Tracy sat by her grandson's bed and watched him sleep as well. Seeing her two grandson's in the condition they were in had tore at her heart. But she was strong. She had gone through the loss of a daughter in law and been at Gordon's bedside for his accident a few years ago. She knew how to be strong for her family. But to see them all shot up like this was terrifying. She knew that this must have been tearing John up inside. The quietest Tracy brother took things a lot harder than his brothers did, and she knew that once things had settled down, she'd have to sit down and have a serious chat with John.

@@@@

Virgil's torch swept in arcs of light around the rescue site. Still no sign of John and now he was getting extremely worried. Suddenly the other man with him gave a yell and Virgil ran over to where he was standing.

"Mate, I think we've found them." Virgil's torch soon found the object. Below them, about ten or twelve feet, lay two bodies. One was clearly John's; the other body was The Hoods.

"Oh hell. Come on, you'll have to give me a hand getting down there." 

"Right you are mate." Virgil ran back to the bikes and quickly got some rope out.  He ran back to find Baz had rigged up the torches in the trees to provide some light. They quickly tied to rope off on the tree and Virgil tied it around his waist in a quick abseiling knots. Nodding at Baz and making sure the first aide kit was secure on his back, he quickly scrambled down the small embankment. It was steep, slippery and dangerous in the dark. He landed and quickly got out of the rope and ran to the first body, the torch he had attached to his harness bobbing and weaving as he did. 

The Hood was the first one he came across and Virgil noted with grim satisfaction the knife sticking out of his chest. He was most defiantly and finally dead. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he and John must have fought, because the knife was one from Thunderbird One's arms locker. He knew that John wouldn't have been able to kill The Hood in cold blood, s they must have fought. Virgil reached over and yanked out the knife, wiping it clean on The Hood's clothes. No one would shed a tear over his death that's for sure. Virgil put the knife in the pack and got up, heading as fast as he could to John's still form a few metres away.

"How's that one?"

"He's dead. That's the one that shot and wounded the others, probably set the dam to explode as well." Silence greeted his words for a moment.

"Good. Your friend?"

"Checking now." Virgil knelt down next to John's form and reached out slightly unsteadily with his hand to feel for a pulse. Trembling slightly, his fingers sought John's pulse and it was with a sigh of relief that he felt it faintly under his fingers.

"Is he okay?"

"He has a pulse thankfully. Checking the rest of his injuries now. Can you bring over the backboard for me please."

"Sure thing mate." Virgil shone his torch over John's body, slowly cataloguing his injuries. The first thing he did was put on the neck brace, noticing with a frown that his hands came away sticky with blood from the back of John's head. He gradually worked his way down John's body. There were bruises and minor cuts that were to be expected. His right wrist was also at an odd angle, so that was obviously broken. Virgil reached over and gently ran his hands along John's torso, feeling each of his ribs and discovering at least three or four broken ones. He then moved down further and what he saw caused him to gasp. Bone was sticking out of John's lower leg, blood slowly seeping out of it. Cursing softly at his brother, Virgil began to quickly treat what he could. Moment's later Baz was back at the top of the embankment.

"Backboards here mate." Virgil thought for a moment.

"Baz, how long would it take for us to get back to the rescue site?"

"About thirty or forty minutes in this darkness."

"How long would a chopper take to get here?"

"There's still the rescue chopper on stand by at Fingal, probably not even ten minutes."

"Okay, call them. John's hurt really badly. How long to get to the hospital?"

"Twenty minutes flying time."

"Okay, call them for me please."

"On it. Backboard coming down." Virgil was glad that Baz had been sent along. "Need a hand?"

"Please."

"Righto. I'll call in and get that under way, then I'll come down."

"Thanks Baz." Virgil put the other man out of his mind as he wrapped bandages around John's leg, careful not to touch the bone. He then placed John's wrist in a splint and had just begun to rise to get the backboard when John groaned and opened his eyes a fraction.

"John? John, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…Virgil…what happened?" Virgil smiled down at his brother.

"You've just scared twenty years of my life off me that's what.  But looks like you took a tumble. Broken leg, wrist and ribs. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crap…. Gordon, Scott?"

"Both fine and out of surgery and resting."

"Good. Hood?"

"Dead." John was silent a moment and then closed his eyes again. He opened them after a moment and they were full of pain.

"I couldn't shoot him in cold blood Virge, I'm not like him." Virgil reached over and smoothed John's hair from his face and smiled.

"I know. But looks like you two had a good fight." Virgil decided not to tell him about the knife. "Looks like the fall broke his neck. He's finally out of our hair." John gave a tired smile.

"Good. Look, tell the guys I'm sorry okay…" John's voice was getting soft and Virgil strained to hear it.

"Why? What for?"

"For not being…as good…. as they are….I should have…done more…to protect… them." Virgil smiled down at him.

"John, you're as good as any one of us, better in some respects. And as for protecting them, do you think anyone of us would let you? You're not Scott you know." This got a small chuckle followed by a gurgling type of cough. Virgil started to worry and didn't notice as Baz came over with the backboard and knelt down on the opposite side of him.

"Give…them my…love….and tell Father….sorry…" Just then John's eyes closed and his breathing slowed right down.

"John… come on John, wake up. Stay with me." Baz reached out and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive, just unconscious. From the look of his injuries I'm not surprised. Does he have a head wound?"

"Yeah, back of the head?"

"That explains it then. Probably got minor concussion. Look, the chopper will be here in five minutes or less. We have to get him set, I assume you'll be going with him?"

"Yeah. I can't leave him."

"Good. Come on then, let's get him on the backboard." Virgil stroked his hair once more and then steeled himself.

"Alright. Let's get this done. He's strong, he'll be fine."

Ten minutes later Virgil found himself slowly being winched up, steadying the cradle with John in it against the sway of the down draft caused by the helicopters rotor blades. They got the cradle inside and the doors shut. Two paramedics were waiting and began hooking John into monitors and oxygen. The helicopter went off at speed towards the hospital. Virgil quickly gave them a run down of his injuries and they checked each one off. The worrying injury was the head wound, but nothing could be done until they got to the hospital and a CAT scan was done. The two paramedics were full of praise for Virgil's correct treatment of the injuries and were pleased at his knowledge. Like everyone else involved in this nightmarish situation, they were friendly, helpful and kind. Virgil once more marvelled at the character of the Australian people. The most disaster ridden continent on the planet it seemed like sometimes yet they still smiled, laughed and helped out their fellow man when he needed it. They were just going over John's vitals once more, getting ready to arrive at the hospital in about ten minutes when all of a sudden alarms blared out and Virgil practically jumped out of his skin.

John's heart stopped beating….

Tbc…

_(Okay, so I'm mean, but I'm still debating on whether John lives or not.. let me know what you think….)_


	5. A Brothers Vigil

Disclaimer: see chapter one. What can I say about the excellent reviews I've gotten… let's see. Threats, pleas, begging…all to let John live. Nice to know that you all love him so much. So do I, that's why I'm so mean to him! Hehehe. Okay, this is the second last chapter. The last chapter will deal with the aftermath of everything that's happened. Enjoy and once again, reviews very much appreciated. All medical terms and procedures are from my imagination and watching one to many episodes of ER. Mouse, August 2003.

Impossible Choices 5: A Brother's Vigil By Mouse 

The doors crashed open out in the hallway and they startled Jeff from where he had finally fallen asleep in the chair next to Gordon's bed. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that over three hours had passed since Virgil had left to get John from the rescue site. Now he was truly worried and got out of his chair, moving to the door. He opened it and what he saw froze him in place. A trolley was being pushed along at a run towards the operating theatre, nurses and doctors around it. He couldn't see who was on it, but he had an idea, as trotting along behind it was Virgil. The trolley flashed past him and he saw just a hint of blond hair and a blue uniform. He stepped out of the room and Virgil skidded to a halt next to him as the trolley entered the operating theatre.

"Virgil, what's going on? What's happened to John?" Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. The helicopter ride in had been harrowing for him. It wasn't a sight he would soon forget.

"I got to the staging area of the rescue and Thunderbird one was still there. The people left at the staging area guarding her said John hadn't returned. So they guided me to the rescue site and there I found them."

"Them?" Virgil's eyes clouded over and he took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy, but he wasn't going to tell his father all of it. When John woke up, then, and only then would he talk about what happened with The Hood. But only with John. No one needed to know exactly what happened. The truth would hurt the family more than it would help it. So a modified version of the truth would do.

"John and The Hood. It looks to me like The Hood came after John when he saw John was alone. They somehow must have fought and fallen down a small embankment nearby. The Hood broke his neck and I found John like that." Virgil gestured helplessly towards the operating theatre. "He's got a broken leg, wrist and ribs. He's also got a bad head injury. I think they are operating to fix that, I'm not sure. The doctor will be along in a moment they said. Dad," Virgil hesitated and then continued, not sure how the next bit would be taken. "Dad, his heart stopped three times on the way in. They had to shock him to bring him back. It… it wasn't easy to bring him back the third time. He almost didn't make it back." Jeff just stood there, stunned. Suddenly Dr Merry came running up the passageway and saw him standing there. He slowed down and stopped next to him.

"Sir, your other son, we're going in now to stabilise his condition. I won't lie to you; it's not good. He has a sub-dural haematoma that we have to go in and relieve the pressure on his brain. This is fairly standard procedure and has a high success rate. I've got the best neurosurgeon on his way; he'll be here in ten minutes or less. The rest of his injuries are easy to treat as far as they go, but the internal bleeding we've detected is a bit of a worry. We've got to give him a blood transfusion, is he the same blood type as your other boys?" Jeff swallowed and finally found his voice.

"Yes, he is."

"Good. Anything else medically I need to know about for him?"

"No." Dr Merry nodded and glanced over at the doors leading to the theatre. 

"Look, this isn't going to be an easy time for you, and it's not going to be a short operation either. To be honest, at the moment his chances are 50/50. It doesn't help they had to bring him back a few times on the way in." Virgil finally spoke then.

"Well, John's strong, stronger than we think. If anyone can pull through, it'll be him." Dr Merry smiled gently at them both.

"Good, half the fight sometimes is the patients themselves. Now, I'm not a religious man myself, but a few prayers wouldn't hurt, your family has certainly been through a lot today and all the help you can get might come in handy. The chapels at the end of the corridor, one floor down. I have to go now." Dr Merry ran off and Virgil turned to his father, slightly shocked at how old and weary his father suddenly looked.

"Dad, are you okay?" Jeff sighed and when he spoke his voice was soft and unsure.

"I have three of you in hospital thanks to The Hood Virgil, no, I'm not okay." Virgil reached out and put his hand on his father's shoulder. For once, he was comforting his father, a role usually performed by Scott. 

"He's out of our hair now Dad, forever. The police that we had left guarding Thunderbird one are going to take care of it for us." Jeff sighed.

"That's one thing at least. Come on, I'll break the news to Scott. We'll tell Alan later, once we know more. Gordon's still asleep and will be for a little while."

"Okay Dad. Dad, it'll be okay, we're a strong family, nothing's going to keep us down for long." Jeff didn't answer his son, he just hoped he was right.

@@@@

Alan was worried. He hadn't heard anything from any of his family for hours. The tracking devices in their watches showed that they were all now in the one location, being the hospital. He was unable to wait any longer, he had to know what was happening and he activated the communications channel and called Virgil. After a few moments Virgil's face appeared on the screen.

"Go ahead Alan."

"Virgil, what's happening with everyone?" Virgil looked disturbed and then sighed.

"Scott's doing fine, so's Gordon. Gordon should be waking up soon." Alan smiled in relief and then realised what he was leaving out.

"What about John?" Virgil glanced away for a moment and then sighed. "Look, tell me. I had John's signal and The Hood's at the same location they're for a bit, then The Hood's went. What's happened Virgil? Please, tell me! I need to know! I couldn't get through to anyone to check!" Alan was getting more and more worried and was half convinced something bad had happened. Virgil sighed and knew keeping the truth from his youngest brother was no longer an option.

"John should be okay. From what we can tell, he and The Hood had a fight. They fell down an embankment and The Hood broke his neck. John's got a broken arm, leg, ribs and a head injury. They are operating on him right now."

"What are his chances?" Alan's voice was soft, small and worried.

"The doctors reckon 50/50 at the moment. We lost him a couple of times on the way in. But he's a fighter Alan; he'll be fine. Look, do you want me to get Brains to come and get you?" Alan swallowed against the lump in his throat. He thought hard a moment and remembered what had happened a few months ago back in the Australian outback. John had stayed at his post then, even though he had wanted to be with his brothers more than anything. He would do the same; he would have to be as strong as John is.

"No, someone has to mind the store. I'll be okay. Just let me know how they are okay?" Virgil gave him a small smile.

"I will. Now, take care Alan, I have to go. Scott's just being told now, I need to be with him."

"Okay. Give my love to everyone."

"Will do." Virgil's face disappeared and Alan slumped in his chair. He was relieved that The Hood was out of their lives forever now, but at what cost? Silently, he sat there and began to pray for his brother's lives. Something he hadn't done for a long time.

@@@@

They were all a sorry looking sight several hours later. Dawn was rising over the horizon, casting shades of orange, pink and grey across the waters outside the window. The previous nights wind having long gone and leaving a stillness and freshness across the small city. Birds chirped and called the morning into being, and the city slowly began to stir. Fishing boats were coming back into the wharf to unload their cargo. Trucks were waiting to cart their wares to the airport or other areas of the state. All in all another normal Hobart morning. But for the people standing staring out of the window, they hardly saw this, their minds on other things. Virgil had gone and returned to the hospital once more. Thunderbird One had finally been moved to Hobart Airport and was under tight security there. If he had time he would have taken it home, but he knew he didn't want to move far from his brothers. Currently his was in the room with Gordon, his father and grandmother were in with Scott at the moment but he wanted to be the one to tell Gordon about John when he woke, which the doctors said would be any moment now. Every one in the family knew how close those two were and Virgil knew that the sight of Gordon being shot would have hurt John's soul more than anything. Sitting back down in his chair, Virgil sighed and sipped the coffee that the nurses had brought him in a few minutes ago along with some sandwiches. They had also thoughtfully brought in a change of clothes for him and his brothers, further hiding who they were. So he was now in a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Gordon, Scott's and John's uniforms had all been carefully folded and put into a bag for him earlier, which now sat in Thunderbird one with his. It had been a very long night for the Tracy family. Alan called every hour on the hour, closely followed by Tin-Tin and Brains back on the island. So far Virgil had been fielding those calls, his father was too involved in his worry over his sons. Just then, Gordon started stirring and Virgil smiled. He set the coffee mug down and leaned over, taking Gordon's hand in his.

"Hey Gordon, come on sport, wake up." Gordon's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times at Virgil.

"Virgil, what are you doing here? Where am I?" Gordon's voice was soft and slightly raspy. Virgil smiled at him, stroking his hair back from his face.

"I'm here because my little brother got himself hurt again. And as for where you are, you're in the Hobart Hospital, along with Scott and John. Seems I'm the only one who's not sporting some sort of injury right now." Virgil kept his tone deliberately light; remembering what Gordon was like last time he was in hospital. Gordon looked him, his eye's pain filled but slowly becoming more bright and aware.

"Last thing I recall was a sharp pain in my back and then nothing. What happened?"

"The Hood shot you, then Scott. John got the two of you out and on the way to the hospital, he went back to pack up the rescue site, the Hood had a go at him as well and they fought. Upshot is The Hood is dead and John's in surgery right now."

"Shot me and Scott? Is Scott okay? And what about John?" Virgil smiled at him. Gordon was starting to sound more like his old self. Just then a nurse came in and smiled at him.

"Ah, our sleeping beauty awakes. Good, I'll let the doctors know. Now, got some good news for you. Your brother is just coming out of surgery now; he'll be in recovery in about ten minutes, which is the next room over. I'll let the rest of your family know."  

"Thank you Sandra." She smiled, checked Gordon's vitals quickly and left. Gordon looked at Virgil.

"Okay, I'm waiting. What happened to all of us." Virgil's smile faded slightly and he sighed.

"Okay, this is what John said when I was talking with him last. You got shot in the back and then Scott was shot in the shoulder when they were taking you out of there. John got you both out and then went back to fix everything up. From what we can tell, he and The Hood fought and then they both fell down an embankment, The Hood broke his neck, and John broke a few other things and had to have surgery to fix them. So, The Hood is no longer a problem for us." Gordon gave a small smile of relief.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that. But John took him on? That doesn't sound like him at all." Virgil frowned and nodded.

"I know. Somehow I think seeing what happened to you and Scott finally brought it home to John in the worst way possible how dangerous The Hood was." Gordon frowned, closing his eyes. He was silent a few moments and then sighed softly. He wasn't in any pain but he was feeling worn out.

"Man I'm tired. Go sit with John for me please Virgil. When I'm feeling more myself I'll chew him out then for doing something so monumentally stupid." Gordon's eyes flew open and he looked at Virgil. "Also, you'd better let me say hi to Alan before he freaks out too much." Virgil grinned and lifted his watch, calling Alan. Moment's later Gordon was smiling at his youngest brother, his head off the pillow slightly. Alan's face was filled with relief.

"Gordon! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like something Scott dragged in after a sparring session. Are you okay?" Alan nodded, blinking back tears of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Scott just called me. He's awake as well." Gordon smiled.

"Good to hear. I just wanted to call you to let you know I'm okay. I'm pretty tired so I'll call you later and have a long chat."

"Okay. Look after yourself Gordon. I love you."

"Love you to squirt." Gordon lay his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Thanks Virgil."

"No problems Gordon. I'll go and let Dad know your okay and he can come in and sit with you for a while."

"Okay Virgil. I'm going to get some sleep now." Virgil smiled at his brother and watched him for a few moments, his chest rising slowly as he gradually went back to sleep. Virgil ran his hand through his hair, glad that this brother was okay. Two out of three so far were okay. He rose out of the chair and left the room. Now, for the third brother.

Jeff looked up as the door opened and Virgil walked in, a smile on his face.

"Good news, Gordon woke up for a few minutes and he's okay. He had a quick chat to Alan and he's sleeping now. But he'll be fine." Jeff sighed and Scott smiled.

"That is good news Virgil. I spoke to Alan as well, poor kid was worried." Virgil nodded.

"I know. How are you doing?"

"Good. No pain but then that's morphine for you. Dad and grandma both look like hell though." Jeff managed a tiny laugh, as did his mother.        

"Thanks son. Make me feel loved why don't you. Now the nurse said John's coming out of the operation." Virgil nodded.

"Yeah, she told us that to. I'll go sit with him for a while Dad, you go sit with Gordon." Jeff nodded. 

"I'll come and have a look first, then go sit with Gordon. I don't know what John was thinking but once he's better, he and I are going to have a long chat." Virgil wisely said nothing; he wanted to speak to John first when he woke. He was sure that John didn't want the others to know what had happened. Baz had said he'd take care of the police side of things and would come by later to let him know how things were going. But he didn't think there would be any problems. Jeff and Virgil walked along two rooms and opened the door to the room where John had just been moved to and walked in, staying slightly to one side as the two doctors and nurse were still around his bed. The nurse finished up and left, giving them both a smile and Dr Merry looked up to see them there. He smiled at them and Jeff noted how tired but also that he looked satisfied, like you did after you know you've done a good job.

"Ah, here they are. We were just about to come and get you."

"How is he Dr Merry?" 

"He's going to be fine sir. You've raised some hardy boys that are for sure. This is Doctor Tim Brown, the neurosurgeon I was telling you about. He's the best in Australia, we were lucky as he's teaching down here for a few months and was able to come in and lend a hand." Jeff held out his hand to shake it, a smile on his face.

"Thank for you for helping my boy Dr Brown." The youngish looking man just grinned.

"It was my pleasure sir, I can assure you. Now, you'll be worried about him I reckon, so let me put your mind at ease and say there was no damage to his brain what so ever. We were extremely lucky getting to him when we did. Ten more minutes and there would have been damage. He'll have a headache the size of Tassie when he wakes but other than maybe slight short term memory loss they'll be no side affects." Jeff frowned.

"Short term memory loss?"

"Just probably the last day or so, but nothing permanent. It may come back in time, it may not." Jeff nodded his fears relieved. Dr Merry closed John's chart and hung it back on the bottom of the bed.

"He'll be asleep for probably another six to eight hours. Which is where I'd recommend you go, but knowing that you most likely won't want to leave him, I'll get some cots brought in to each room for you. Although the elderly lady I will arrange for her to have a bed in the nurse's lounge." Jeff smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you again. It doesn't seem adequate some how." The two doctors just smiled.

"After everything your organisation has done for us sir, it's the least we could do. Now, get some rest and I'll be back in a few hours to check on him." The two doctors left and it was then that they finally got their first good look at John.

John's leg was in plaster and up in traction, his wrist was covered in plaster as well. His chest was bare with heart monitor patches all over it. A bandage covered his ribs and a few cuts and bruises were visible. The back of his head was covered in a bandage, his blond hair just poking out slightly at the front and the top of the bandage. He was pale and there was vulnerability about him that they had never seen before. Jeff walked over and took John's good hand in his, making sure he didn't disturb the drip in his hand. He looked so pale and lifeless except for the rise and fall of his chest.

"He looks so young. You all do when you're like this." Virgil didn't say anything; he was still picturing the nightmarish helicopter ride into the hospital. He moved over to John's other side and pulled a chair over, sitting down with a small sigh of relief. After a few minutes Jeff stirred and looked at him.

"You'll let me know when he's awake?"

"Yes father."

"Will you be okay here for a while?" Virgil nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll go and get some coffee and sandwiches later for us all." Jeff nodded and then came around the bed to look down at his only un-injured son in this hospital. He put his hand on Virgil's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Just look after yourself to Virgil." With that, he left and Virgil stared after him, his expression unreadable. Sighing he leaned back and watched his brother breathe for a few minutes. Satisfied that John wasn't going anywhere, and with the constant sound of the heart monitor beeping constantly, he closed his eyes and drifted off in the chair.

After making sure his mother was settled in the nurse's sleeping quarters, Jeff checked on Scott again to find he was asleep. Confident that his eldest was fine, he went into Gordon's room and sat down in the chair by his bed. He picked up the coffee someone had thoughtfully left there for him and sipped it, settling in for a long wait.

@@@@

Jeff awoke to soft sounds of laughter. He opened his eyes to find Gordon talking softly into his watch. Obviously he was sharing something with Alan up on Thunderbird Five. A blanket was over him and he glanced over at the clock on the wall. Obviously he'd been asleep for a while, as it was now 6 in the evening. Gordon signed off from Alan and glanced over, smiling at his father.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes. Are you okay Dad?" Jeff smiled and removed the blanket, standing up and stretching. He was aching in a few places from the uncomfortable position he'd been in.

"I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?"

"Tired still, a little sore but in no pain. The doctor popped in a few minutes ago and said I'm going to be okay. At least a week more in bed and then they'll look at beginning some slow physical therapy again to get me moving. Scott's fine, awake and flirting with all the nurses according to Virgil. He's still with John and Grandma is with Scott."  Jeff was about to say something when the door opened and nurse walked in.

"Ah, your both awake. Good, I'll be right back." She left and moments later she opened the door again, this time balancing a meal tray. She sat it down on the table and moved it over, positioning it over Gordon's legs. She then got the controls for the bed and raised him up to a sitting position. "Dr Merry say's you'll be fine to feed yourself." She turned to Jeff and grinned, pointing at the chair. "Now, you sit. You need looking after as much as your boys." She turned and left again; Gordon grinned at his father and then turned his attention back to the food in front of him. Moments later she was back with a second tray and stared at Jeff until he sat back down. Grinning she sat the tray on his lap and winked. Jeff just laughed and smiled at her.

"Thank you, very much." 

"Your very welcome sir. Now, eat up, the pair of you. When I come back in thirty minutes I want those plates cleaned off." With a grin she left them to it and the two Tracy men exchanged glances. Gordon suddenly began to laugh, gingerly reaching out with his arm to grab a fork.

"Oh boy, is she going to have fun with Scott and Virgil."

Scott and his grandmother had been chatting about plans to redecorate his room, something he'd wanted to do for some time, when the door to his room opened and in walked one of the nurse's looking after them.

"Good, you're awake and bright eyed." With that, she ducked back out and moments later came back in a meal tray. She sat it on the table, moving it closer for him. She turned to his grandmother and smiled. "Ma'am, if you'll kindly make yourself comfortable." And Scott had to stifle a giggle at that as the nurse went back out and came back in with a tray for her. "Now, I expect both of you to clean these plates off. I'll be back in thirty minutes Scott, Ma'am. Now, eat." Grinning and giving him a wink, she left him to it and Scott looked at his grandmother.

"Now that's what I call being efficient." Laughing, he moved his uninjured arm and began to eat.

The door to John's room opened slowly and the nurse came in quietly. She quickly checked John's vitals and looked over at Virgil.

"He's going along fine, he's a strong one." Virgil smiled at her but his eyes didn't leave his brother's face.

"John's always been the quiet one you know? Always they're for all of us. The middle child of five, he's the brother you could always count on. He has a quiet strength that I've never noticed before now. Now that I came close to loosing him." The nurse smiled adjusting John's drip and then noting it down on his chart.

"Your all brothers? John and the other two we have in the next two rooms?" Virgil nodded absently.

"Yes. Scott's the oldest. He's got the shoulder wound. Then myself, then John. Gordon, the red haired little terror next door is number four and our other brother Alan is on our remote base." The nurse smiled, closing the blinds against the night sky.

"Nice to come from a big family. You must all be close." Virgil sighed and finally looked up at her.

"We are. It's hard seeing him here like this." She smiled gently at him.

"I can imagine it would be. Well, your family is built like a brick…well, I won't continue that but you know what I mean. Now, make yourself comfortable, I'll get you some tea." She left and Virgil straightened himself up in his chair. Moments later she was back with a tray for him. She sat it on his lap and grinned at him.

"Thank you." Laughing softly she checked on John one last time.

"Now, I'll be back in thirty minutes for that tray, I expect it to be cleaned off." Virgil grinned at her; the first real smile he'd been able to do since this whole nightmare started the day before.

"Okay, I will." She laughed and left him to his meal. Virgil glanced at his brother and chuckled, picking up the knife and fork. "Tell you one thing brother mine, are you going to enjoy being looked after by her." Laughing softly as he could just imagine the clashes between this extremely friendly yet bossy nurse and his mild mannered brother. If it was one thing Virgil was certain of, John hated to be mothered.

To be concluded….

_Happy everyone – I didn't kill him! _


	6. A Brother's Anguish and Redemption

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you all know that. This is the last chapter, it's long so fair warning. All medical terms are to the best of my knowledge. Thanks go to my beta reader – you know who you are. Extremely sorry for the length of time taken to finish this fic, but R/L got in the way majorly. So finally, in a fit of sleeplessness I managed to get started again and slowly but surely finished it off. This was an extremely hard chapter to write, as I had no personal experience to draw on and don't know anyone who's been in this situation. So please, enjoy and review, I love reviews. Once again, I'm Australian; we use a different version of the English dictionary here …. Enjoy. Mouse, October 2003.

****

Impossible Choices 5: A Brothers Anguish and Redemption

By Mouse

Things had finally settled down after a very hectic week for the Tracey family. Scott had come out of his operation to repair the ligaments in his shoulder with flying colours and had now had been discharged but attending physiotherapy twice a day for his shoulder as an outpatient. A cover story of a tourist involved in a minor accident so far held up to scrutiny. 

Gordon was awake most of the time now as his back was healing better than they expected, the doctors were so pleased with his progress that he was due to start his physical therapy in two days time. 

After some thought, Jeff had decided to temporarily close International Rescue down, he hadn't wanted to but with three out of his five sons injured, he had no choice. Upon being told of what had happened to the boys and Jeff's decision; Lady Penelope had organised a worldwide press release from the publishing firm that they used to answer International Rescue's fan mail. It stated that due to severe injuries obtained during their latest rescue, International Rescue was unable to operate for at least the next two months. The world governments had been quick to issue statements of support, and every single one had stated that with the range of dangerous rescues that they have attended over the years, it was quite lucky that they hadn't had to do this sooner. 

Brains had gone up to Thunderbird Five after the announcement was made to collect Alan and they had diverted all calls down to the base. Virgil had finally been able to leave the hospital for long enough to take Thunderbird one home and then had come back in the other Tracey jet. Alan had returned with Virgil and for the first time in a since International Rescue started, all five brothers were together at once.

Virgil had finally managed to take a few minutes away from the hospital and had talked to the police commissioner about the incident. Lucky for him that Police Headquarters in Hobart was directly opposite the Hospital. He told the Commissioner all about the dead man who they only knew as the Hood. How he had tried to murder several members of IR a couple months previously, injuring three them badly at the time, and that he was most likely the one who had shot Scott & Gordon earlier that day during the rescue. Virgil had also stated John was the only uninjured person who could retrieve the IR equipment and the Hood was probably waiting for him to show up alone. He also said that after John lost the rifle he probably pulled the knife in a last ditch effort to save his own life. The commissioner had listened carefully, and had then informed him the ballistics matched the rifle Hood had & not the IR rifle, and agreed about the probability of the knife being a last ditch defence, and that the coroner had ruled the Hood's death as Death by Misadventure, and no charges would be filed. Virgil was extremely pleased with that result as was his father. The Police Commissioner had kept it brief and to the point when talking with Jeff when he arrived at the hospital, and when he left, the matter was finally considered closed for the Tracey Family. Virgil had escorted him out, thanking him again for his efforts and watched him go with a sigh. So far, only Virgil knew what must of have happened, but even that was enough for him to put two and two together and now it was a waiting game.

Waiting for John to wake up, and waiting to see if his memory had been affected.

@@@@

The first thing John was really conscious of was warmth. 

He was warm.

It was a comforting kind of warmth. One that offered support and unconditional love. A non-judgemental type of warmth. The type of warmth and security that you didn't want to leave. But after a while, a nagging feeling of something important that he'd forgotten began to make its presence known. He had to do something, but what was it? It was important that was for sure. Extremely important, if he could only remember what it was! Frustration began to eat at him, pushing away the warmth that was comforting his soul. Finally after an agonising length of time, it came to him.

His brothers! He had to protect his brothers!

With a groan against the effort it was taking to even open his eyes a tiny little bit, he opened them a fraction and everything was blurry, but he could see dark brown hair leaning over him. 

"John, come on Johnny. Time to wake up." The voice was familiar and putting it together with the brown hair and dulcet tones his brain finally caught up as his vision began to clear.

"Virgil?" The figure smiled gently at him.

"The one and only." Relief and joy coloured Virgil's tone as his face came into focus.

"Scott and Gordon?" John managed to croak. Virgil's head moved away and another dark haired figure took its place, smiling down at him.

"Hey John." John took a moment to process the change in faces above him but then he caught up again. Relief at seeing Scott standing over him filled his soul.

"Scott. Are you okay?" Scott smiled, grasping John's hand in his.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. As is Gordon. He'd be here as well but he's not allowed to move about just yet. There are a few other people here that want to say hello as well." John blinked and his eyes moved around the room but a more immediate concern came first.

"Thirsty…" A straw in a glass of water was immediately at his lips, John not really seeing the hand holding it. John opened his lips slightly and began to drink.

"Slowly John, the nurses said only a little at a time." The young sounding voice clicked and John turned his eyes to the hands holding the glass. He let go of the straw once he'd drank a little, now he was really confused. His eyes travelled up finally reaching the face behind the voice and hands.

"Alan? What are you doing here?" John's voice sounded stronger now, but still was a shadow of it's former self. Alan grinned down at his brother, not showing the shock he felt at how bad John looked, but relief at seeing him awake colouring everything.

"Well, since the three of you decided to go and get yourselves banged up, Father said we could all have a holiday and here I am." 

"Who's minding the store?" The three brothers standing around his bed all laughed softly at him and Virgil looked over Scott's shoulder down at John.

"Brains and Tin-tin are back on the island. Father's closed down International Rescue temporarily. They'll be over later to see how you're going." John nodded slightly, his eyes dropping.

"Tired." Scott squeezed his hand and smiled down at him.

"Its okay, we'll be here when you wake up John. We love you." John didn't hear him as he'd fallen asleep.

The three brothers looked down at his sleeping form and they shared a smile with each other. Seeing John injured like this was something that hadn't happened before to them and they found themselves studying him intently. Finally Alan gave a small sigh and looked at his two older brothers with a slight smile.

"You know, we all depend on each other so much, but sometimes I think we forget how much we take John for granted up on Thunderbird Five. He's always there for us when ever we need him." Scott nodded, stroking John's hair gently, careful of the bandage at the back of his head. Scott's voice was slightly unsure but warm when he spoke. The white material of the sling on his arm contrasting drastically against his light blue shirt.

"We tend to forget about him sometimes don't we guys. He's the one we can always rely on to put us on the straight and narrow when we've got a problem or stop us from doing something monumentally stupid."

"He's always the voice of calm and reason to, especially in the middle of a rescue. I mean, take a few months ago in the outback, he managed to keep his cool when everything was happening, and even had a good idea with tagging The Hood." Scott nodded at Virgil's words.

"At least The Hood isn't a problem for us any more. Poor John though, The Hood must have snuck up on him or something." Virgil kept his theory on what happened to John to himself. Alan looked over at them and frowned.

"I did tell him that The Hood was approaching him, but he must not have gotten out in time." Scott shrugged.

"Well, until he's awake again and more aware, we won't know what happened, if that." Alan nodded and they stood there watching him sleep for a little while.

@@@@

The next few days passed quickly. Gordon started his physiotherapy, letting Alan help him with it. Scott's therapy was going well and the doctors advised he'd be able to take the sling off within two weeks. Virgil spent as much time as he could with John, reading to him and keeping him company. John slowly improved until he was now staying awake for a few hours at a time and more conscious of his surroundings.

It was late afternoon one day when Virgil was finally able to chat to John without the risk of anyone over hearing him. Scott had taken their grandmother and his father into the city to do some shopping and get them out of the hospital. Alan was off with Gordon helping him with his therapy so that left Virgil to sit with John.

John was awake and sitting up finally. He was still getting slight headaches but was feeling better. His broken bones were healing fine; Alan had joked that now whenever they sang the song 'Them bones' they'd always picture John in traction like he was at the moment. Virgil walked into the room from where he'd gone down to the kiosk to get some magazines for John to read. The hospital had left them in the secure wing but had moved John and Gordon in together, making it easier for the family to be with each other.

"Hey John, how are you feeling?" John looked up and managed a small smile for him. Since he'd been awake he'd been saying he didn't remember anything that had happened but somehow Virgil knew that John wasn't telling them everything. Virgil sat down in the chair next to him and smiled.

"I'm a little better thanks Virgil. At least today I can string more than two words together and actually see whom I'm talking to. The last few days have been weird to say the least." Virgil smiled at him as he settled himself in the chair. Even though John had been improving, he'd only just been able to focus clearly on his family and the nursing staff over the last day or so. John absently tried to scratch his hand covered in the plaster but couldn't and he sighed in frustration. His headache had also finally gone, which was a relief for the doctors as they had been worried about possible damage. "This is driving me nuts though." Virgil laughed.

"It's only been a few days John, give it time. You're only just aware enough now to notice it." John sighed and looked at Virgil. 

"I know, it's just that I don't like being laid up like this."

Virgil smiled at his brother and studied him in silence for a moment. John noticed this and looked at him.

"What is it Virgil?" Virgil sighed, wondering how to broach the subject with John. 

"Just wondering how you were doing, that's all." Virgil was at a loss on how to talk to John about this. But then John spoke, his voice soft, before he could even begin to figure out how to frame his words. 

"Scott said you came and found me." Virgil nodded, wondering where John was going with this.

"Yes. Alan was getting a tad frantic when he couldn't raise you on the communicators. I got back here with Father and Grandma and made sure Scott and Gordon were okay, but we didn't know about you." John stared at the wall, not meeting Virgil's eyes.

"He was there to, wasn't he?" There could be no doubt that John meant The Hood.

"Yes, he was." John paused, his eyes not leaving the blank wall across from him.

"Dead?" Virgil was amazed at how matter of fact John's voice was right now.

"Yes." John sighed and finally looked at Virgil. When his eyes met Virgil's finally, it was all Virgil could do not to flinch and look away. John's eyes looked like they were dead, lifeless. Like John had died inside. Worry began to fill Vigil but he pushed it aside to try and concentrate on John's words. "I killed him, didn't I?" Virgil shook his head vehemently.

"No. As far as the Police and I can tell, you two fought and fell down an embankment. You hit your head; he broke his neck. The coroner has already ruled it death by misadventure. You didn't kill anyone John. He killed himself by coming after you. By coming after all of us" John was silent while he thought over Virgil's words. Virgil found himself almost unconsciously holding his breath while he waited for John's next words. The silence stretched out between them for a few minutes. Finally John spoke his voice sounding almost dead.

"But it's still my fault." Virgil stared at him, aghast at his words.

"And how do you figure that John?" Virgil was hoping that John didn't remember exactly what had happened between the two of them. But his hopes were about to be dashed. John's tone took on a harsh quality, hard as steel.

"When I went back to the rescue site, I went back armed. I was going to kill him Virgil. I was going to stop him once and for all from hurting my family. Over the last five months he has attacked every single one of you and I couldn't stand to see that any more. I stood there, I had him in my sights, but I couldn't fire." Virgil didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. John's voice became softer, unsure. "I went and confronted him. I goaded him, deliberately goaded him to attack me." Virgil couldn't stay silent and blurted out the first thing that occurred to him, totally shocked to the core by what John was saying.

"John, what were you thinking? You know you're not as good a fighter as Scott or Gordon. They're the ones with the military experience." John stared at him, his eyes troubled, his next words practically exploded from him, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't know what I was thinking okay! I just wanted him to stop! He attacked me and we fought. Next thing I know is that he's lying on top of me trying to stab me through the heart with my knife. We rolled around in the dirt in the dark; I remember falling but the knife hitting something soft…. And then next thing I knew your standing over me asking me if I'm okay. I killed him Virgil. As sure as you're sitting here right here and now, I killed him." Those last few words came out at barely a whisper.

Virgil didn't know what to say for a moment and then he reached over and grasped John's hand tightly in his. No matter what he had to make John understand.

"John I want you to listen carefully to me. You defended yourself against a madman. You protected yourself, and your family. You didn't kill anyone. It was his choice and his choice alone to attack you, no one else's." John's eyes looked like they wanted to deny what Virgil was saying but his heart was saying something else entirely.

"But I goaded him Virgil! I wanted him to attack me! I wanted it to end." John's voice cracked with the emotions he was feeling. Virgil shook his head.

"Look, that may be the case but do you remember what you just said to me?"

"Which bit?" John was looking confused.

"You said you had him in your sights but couldn't fire on him. Now, are those the actions of a person that's killed someone? I don't think so." Virgil stared John in the eyes, trying to make his brother believe the words he was saying. "John, all those months ago, you said to us that what Scott and I were planning to do in the outback was murder, pure and simple. But we had to face him then like you had to do the other day. You took the initiative to try and save us all, just like Scott and I tried to back then. But you succeeded in stopping him, for once and for all." Virgil was praying that John would understand.

"But he's dead Virgil, I killed him. I mean, I must have! The knife was mine! I remember feeling it go into something soft. It must have been him some how." Virgil looked at John, trying to decide could his brother handle the truth. Deciding that it was better him knowing now rather than later Virgil continued. But there was no way he was going to tell John the whole truth.

"I found a knife, that's true." John looked at him, waiting. "It had found its way into The Hood's body but it didn't kill him. He died of his injuries, a broken neck." John looked at him, confused.

"Where was it?" Virgil smiled gently at John, putting all the effort he could into the small white lie he was about to tell his brother.

"No where it would have killed him, it was in his shoulder." John suddenly looked relieved and leaned back, closing his eyes. Virgil instinctively knew that the little white lie was justified. Anything to get John to understand and see reason.

"So it wasn't my knife that did it." John's voice sounded relieved.

"No. It was the fall. And from what I can tell when I got there, we were dam lucky you didn't kill yourself either." John just nodded and opened his eyes. Virgil was pleased to see that they didn't look so dead now. 

"Thank you for telling me Virgil. That couldn't have been easy for you." The selflessness and love that his middle brother had for them all once again amazed Virgil. He laughed softly and grinned slightly at him.

"John, you absolutely take the cake you know. Here I am, trying to cheer you up and comfort you and make you feel better, and you say thank you to me for telling you." Virgil chuckled and John blushed slightly, his eyes finally having a little bit of life back in them.

"What can I say? Hopeless case I guess." That set Virgil off into a fit of the giggles that didn't stop even when the nurse came in to check on John. Hopefully, things would be okay now, Virgil thought. John had been able to laugh a little. Maybe things weren't so bad for his brother after all.

@@@@

The Tracey clan had finally left the Royal Hobart Hospital two weeks later. Gordon's back was healing nicely and Alan had been taught all the exercises that he would need to have help with Gordon's rehabilitation. Scott had finally gotten rid of the sling and was pronounced clear to do light duties only, and was given more exercises to continue to strengthen his shoulder. The doctors told him that if he kept up with the exercises and they were pleased with his progress, he could return to normal full on duties within three weeks. John's prognosis was good as well; his leg had set nicely as well as his wrist. The head wound caused him no more problems other than the occasional headache, but the doctors assured him that they would stop soon. The various cuts and bruises had healed up and apart from the plaster on his leg, and the brace on his wrist, he looked fine. Except being a little paler than usual but that could be attributed to the blood loss and trauma he had gone through. Dr Merry had let them go on the proviso that he came and checked up on them once a week for the next four weeks. He readily accepted Jeff's condition of being blindfolded for the trip there and back; understanding the need for secrecy was paramount. So Virgil arranged to come and collect every Wednesday for the next four weeks in the Tracey's private jet. 

The ambulance pulled up next to the Tracey Jet at Hobart's airport and the doors opened. Gordon and John were helped out by Alan and Virgil respectively. Gordon walked onto the plane with Alan supporting him. John was in a wheelchair still and Virgil and Scott carried him up into the jet. He hated feeling this useless but understood he wasn't strong enough to have crutches yet. Once they were all settled and the ambulance had left, Scott took the controls, with Tin-Tin as his co-pilot. She'd flown Grandma back to the island a few days ago, so that she could get the boys rooms ready for them and prepare a welcome home feast.

John was still quiet and slept a little more than normal. Gordon was feeling a lot better and had soon returned to his sunny, mischievous self. Driving the nursing staff to distraction. Before he had left, Jeff had presented Dr Merry with a cheque for $5 million dollars, to help with their research and also completion of a new wing. Dr Merry had been lost for words and had initially tried to refuse it, but Jeff had quietly pointed out that it was a donation from Tracey Enterprises, something that couldn't be turned down. With a grateful smile, he had accepted it. Jeff had been really impressed with Dr Merry, and after speaking with him for a little while, Dr Merry joined the growing list of International Rescue agents around the globe.

Soon they were winging their way across the Pacific Ocean, luckily Australia wasn't that far from Tracey Island and the trip wasn't that long in the jet. Gordon and Alan were chatting away like nothing had happened, discussing Brains latest plans for a new fire fighting vehicle. Scott and Tin-Tin were chatting softly in the cockpit, catching up. John and Virgil sat at the back of the plan, Jeff sitting in front with Gordon. Virgil looked over to see John staring out the window. He reached over and gently put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey John, you okay?" John turned around and looked at Virgil and Virgil was pleased to see that John's eyes had finally stopped looking so haunted. But there was a sorrow and remorse in their blue depths that wasn't there before. John gave Virgil a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired I guess. Glad to be going home though." Virgil grinned at him.

"It'll be good to get home." John just nodded and looked back out the window. 

"Yeah, it will." He muttered softly.

A few hours later and they were all settled back into their house. John had pleaded fatigue of the trip and had gone straight to bed. Alan and Gordon had retired to the pool to begin Gordon's daily exercises and the rest of the family was in the lounge, chatting softly. Jeff had quizzed John on what had happened and was satisfied that the family could now finally relax and forget about The Hood once and for all. Scott and Virgil were talking softly and had moved out onto the balcony, carefully closing the door behind them. 

Scott looked at Virgil and knew that something was bothering him. The two of them were so close it was like sometimes they were almost telepathic. After a few minutes of silence Scott turned to Virgil and grinned slightly at him.

"Okay, what's the matter? Ever since you've gotten back with John to the hospital the other week, something's been bothering you." Virgil nodded, knowing that it was probably futile trying to keep something from Scott.

"Yeah, it has."

"What is it? Is it what you found when you found John?" Virgil thought a moment.

"Yeah, it is. Also, it's what I've done afterwards that's troubling me." Scott looked at him, the smile fading from his face.

"What do you mean?" Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, something he didn't normally do. Scott just waited, knowing Virgil would continue in his own time.

"I lied to John." Scott frowned slightly, his brow furrowing.

"You lied to him, how? And why?" Virgil closed his eyes a moment and then opened them, looking over the water, drinking in the peacefulness and calmness that it was projecting. Speaking softly he spoke.

"I told John that the knife landed in The Hood's shoulder, not his chest like it did. And that it was the fall that killed him. Which is true, the coroner confirmed that the fall killed him. But I know if the fall hadn't, the knife wound would have."

"Why did you tell John that?" Virgil's voice almost broke when he spoke again.

"Oh Scott, you didn't see his eyes. It was like he died inside. He wasn't our brother; it was like there was a corpse pretending to be John. I had to do something, anything to get him back. Scott I've never been so afraid for one of our brothers in my entire life. He just wasn't there. He wasn't John." Virgil's voice trailed off to a whisper. "It wasn't John." Scott looked at Virgil in shock and thought things over for a few moments and then nodded slowly. He understood John's quiet behaviour now. It all made sense to him.

"That explains how come John's been so quiet. I mean more than normal for him. This whole situation hasn't been good for him." Suddenly a voice pipped up and the two eldest brothers looked up, startled.

"Did I hear my name taken in vain." They looked up as John rolled himself out onto the balcony. The wheelchair he was using was silent so they hadn't heard him approaching. Scott studied his brother for a moment and saw what Virgil was talking about. John's eyes looked older, older than Father's did right now. Virgil grinned slightly at him.

"Yeah, we were trying to figure out which of your numerous lady friends is going to be taken in by your helpless act." John managed a tiny grin and stuck his tongue out at Virgil, which caused them both to laugh softly. John closed the door behind him and moved over to be near Scott and Virgil. He sighed and looked at them both, a long suffering expression as well as wry acceptance on his face.

"Let me guess, you're talking about what happened, aren't you?" Both Scott and Virgil had the grace to look embarrassed. Finally Scott bit the bullet.

"Yeah, we are." Scott sat down, bringing him onto eye level with John and continued. "We are really worried about you Johnny, really worried." John gave an exasperated sigh.

"Look I'm fine Scott, really. You and Gordon are fine. I'm healing; he's dead. End of story. We can get on with our lives now." Scott shared a quick glance with Virgil and knew that they had both caught the undercurrent in John's voice. His words had all the feeling of a rote answer and it wasn't enough any more for the two eldest brothers. 

Scott leaned over and put his hand on John's, squeezing it tight.

"John, no one could have gone through what you did and shrug it off. For heavens sake you saw Gordon and I get shot. You had to deal with that, then had to leave us to get the rescue gear, and then fought The Hood. You are not fine John, so don't give me any of that crap." John looked surprised at his brother's words and frowned slightly. Virgil leaned over and put his hand on John's knee.

"Scott's right John. You need to talk about this." John looked at them both, frowning.

"I don't need to talk about this alright, I'm fine." Scott shook his head.

"Your not fine John. That's bullshit and you know it." John looked over at Scott in surprise, Scott rarely used profanity. Scott stared at him, trying to get him to understand. "John, even the most hardened person needs to let what he's feeling out sometime. And I am not letting you leave this island to go back to your hideaway in the sky before I'm satisfied your fine. I don't care what father will say, if I don't think your fine, your not going anywhere." Both Virgil and John looked at Scott, stunned by the vehemence of his words. John frowned.

"But Scott, if anything, you and Gordon are the ones that need to talk, you're the one's that got shot." Scott nodded in agreement.

"That's true, and we both have. We've both spoken to Virgil together and separately about the whole thing. And we've spoken to father as well. But you, you haven't said two words about the whole thing, except for the little bit you told Virgil when you first woke up." Scott sighed slightly. "You've even barely spoke to father about it, and he would understand more than I think you know." John shook his head.

"Look Scott, I appreciate what you're trying to do, I really do. But I'm fine." Scott shook his head, frustrated at his brother's stubbornness. So, he changed tact and leaned back in his chair, giving his younger brother's a tiny smile.

"I swear this family will give me an ulcer before the years out, seriously." Virgil snorted and stood up, moving over to the side table and pouring them all drinks.

"Yeah, right. If anything you're going to give us the ulcers right John?" John looked slightly confused and then nodded, falling into play with them, giving Virgil a tiny smile.

"Oh yeah. Mister 'I can do anything' likes to scare the crap out of me during rescues. Both of you do actually. All four of you are as bad as each other." Virgil handed Scott the glass of juice and then John his. The two eldest then turned and both gave their middle brother identical looks of innocence. John just shook his head, grinning slightly. Scott winked at Virgil over John's head and spoke softly after sipping his juice.

"I've just realised something, something I don't think I was willing to admit to myself, to any of you actually. About what happened to us all." Both Virgil and John looked at him, concerned.

"What was that Scott?" As always, Virgil was the one to pick up on Scott's moods and feelings easily. Scott looked down at the glass in his hand and then back up at his brothers.

"I was scared. Really scared." John frowned, cocking his head slightly to one side as if seeing his brother in a new light. 

"How so Scott? You've never been scared of anything or anyone." Scott nodded and then continued softly, his words measured and careful. Virgil let him speak, having heard Scott talk about his feelings the other day while Scott and he had been sitting down at the Hobart docks enjoying a quiet drink in a local pub. It had taken a little while, plus a few whisky's, to get Scott to open up but it had been worth it, as at the end of the long and often heart wrenching conversation, Scott was clearer about some things than he had been for a long time. 

"I was scared I was going to loose Gordon and then you, all thanks to that monster. And that I hadn't told you lately how much you both mean to me." John could see how hard it was for Scott to admit that and he stayed silent, respecting his brother's words. "I love each and every one of you guys, even if you do drive me to distraction sometimes. But it's hard for me to say that sometimes. I have to be strong for everyone, all the time and sometimes that's not easy. Especially the last few months. But you've all surprised me in different ways." Virgil kept watching John, knowing that most of this was for him. But it was interesting to hear what Scott was saying.

"How so Scott? I know you were impressed with Gordon back in the Australian outback, but what else do you mean?" Virgil looked at Scott in interest as well. Scott just smiled gently at John.

"Well, think about it. Gordon isn't the most responsible one of us, is he?" John smiled slightly. He and their red-haired little brother were as close as Scott and Virgil were. He knew that the resident joker had a depth of soul that he didn't show his other brothers. Their long late night chats that they shared were something John cherished.

"You'd be surprised there Scott. He's grown up a lot lately." Scott nodded in agreement.

"I know Virgil. And I've been giving him more and more responsibility on rescue's and stuff. Now, if that new found maturity could only rub off on Alan." John glanced over the balcony rail at the scene below them. Gordon was with Alan in the pool doing his physiotherapy. John smiled slightly to himself.

"Oh, I think it's been brought home to Alan as well. He's grown up a lot as well Scott. But it's good to have a kid around all the time. Makes life interesting." Virgil snorted into his drink and Scott grinned at John. John's eyes hadn't left Gordon though and he continued speaking, almost as if to himself.

"I was so scared for him you know. Even more than when he had his accident. At least when that happened we didn't see all the blood that was there. And there was a lot of blood wasn't there Scott?" John's eyes hadn't left Gordon who was now mucking around in the pool with Alan. 

"Yes, there was John." Scott answered his brother softly, knowing that somehow he'd finally gotten through to John and John was talking.

"And then you. I almost curled up and died right there you know." John's voice was getting softer and more hesitant as he spoke. Virgil just looked at Scott who shook his head. They had to let John get it all out of his system. "You've always been the strong one Scott and then to see you lying on the ground, bleeding like that but your last words were to look after Gordon. That's so typical of you Scott." Scott just shrugged and Virgil grinned at him but they both kept silent. Now they had John talking they didn't want him to stop. "I didn't think I was going to ever get the blood off my hands you know. By the time we got back to the site and the ambulances, it was all over me. Mostly Gordon's but some of yours to Scott. I kept thinking how red it was. And how rich it smelt. That's weird isn't it, the one thing that stands out is how it smelt. You wouldn't think blood smelled, but it does." John fell quiet for a few minutes and the three eldest brothers sat there in silence. Finally Virgil stirred, knowing he had to say something.

"When John told me what happened, it was all I could do to not land Thunderbird Two then and there and come racing over to help. But I knew I couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for you John, I would have done something stupid I think." John turned his head slightly and looked at Virgil, frowning.

"Me? How so?" Virgil gave a tiny, wry smile.

"I was so afraid for all three of you down there. And then knowing I couldn't come down to help was so hard. But you took charge John really well. It was like you were channelling Scott or something." This got a snort from Scott and a tiny laugh from John.

"To tell the truth Virgil I was just as scared as you. But I thought what would Scott do in this situation and did what I thought was best." John looked away, this time out over the ocean. "And that turned out really well now didn't it…. I don't know what I was thinking." Scott leaned forward, his expression concerned but warm and loving.

"You were thinking that you had to protect your family John. Just like I was all those months ago in the Australian outback." Scott glanced at Virgil and then back at John. "Virgil and I both had to try to stop him then. Just like you had to stop him this time. Only you succeeded in stopping him."

"But I killed him Scott!" Scott shook his head and then smiled gently at John.

"He killed himself John. By coming after us time after time after time it finally got too much for him and he went to far." John couldn't meet his brother's eyes.

"I goaded him." Scott looked at Virgil in alarm and Virgil just shook his head, mouthing 'later' at him. Scott nodded but continued frowning.

"What do you mean John?"

"I went back to Thunderbird One after you guys were taken away in the ambulances and I armed myself. I went back to the rescue site and then ignored Alan's warnings to get away. I stayed there deliberately to get him to come after me. I set myself up high in the rocks, taking aim at him with the rifle. When he came into the clearing I had him there in my sights. But I couldn't fire. I couldn't make myself take his life." Scott was shocked to his core. His quietest, sweetest brother was telling him that he was trying to deliberately kill a man. This wasn't John, it wasn't. He opened his mouth to speak but Virgil shook his head.

"But you didn't John. You told me in the hospital that you couldn't bring yourself to pull the trigger that's what counts. You didn't do it."

"I know. But then I stepped out and goaded him. Told him that Scott and Gordon were still alive, that we were always prepared for him. That he'd never beat us. I think that's what did it. He just seemed to loose control and came at me. But I was ready for him and got in one or two good shots. We fought and ended up on the ground." John gulped and then continued softly, his eyes going to his brothers below them in the pool. It was like the sight of them was giving him the strength to continue speaking. "Next thing I knew he had my knife, I must have reached for it in the confusion and I was trying to stop him driving it into my chest." Scott blanched, as did Virgil, John's clinical sounding description of the fight wasn't helping their nerves any. "I had my eyes on his hands the whole time. They were rough and gnarled like he'd worked the land or something. I just remember how close they were to my chest. I had my hands on his wrists, but he was strong. And then… then the ground gave way beneath us and we fell down. The last thing I remember is the knife entering something soft and then next thing I knew, Virgil's kneeling over me and I'm cold, wet and the grounds hard. Then all I remember is the hospital." John finally looked over at his brothers and both of them were stunned at how hurt and full of sorrow his eyes were. "That's what happened. I've never been so scared in my entire life. Even when Gordon was hurt and then the two of you shot, nothing compared to the fear I felt when I was fighting him. I could literally feel the hatred for us coming off him in waves. I felt like my blood was freezing in my veins and my skin was trying to crawl away from his touch." John inadvertently shivered with the memory of it all. "I've never felt so alone, and so afraid in my entire life. I thought I wasn't going to see any of you ever again. I couldn't bare that, I couldn't be alone again." John lowered his head, staring at his hands. Scott and Virgil exchanged concerned glances and then both moved to sit beside him. Scott put his hand on John's knee and Virgil covered Scott's hand with his.

"Your never alone John. You'll never be alone as long as we are here." Scott smiled gently at his brother. "You may be by yourself all that time up in Thunderbird Five, but your never far from our thoughts and hearts. We'll always be here for you John, come rain or shine." Virgil grinned at John.

"Besides, someone has to keep Gordon under control. Your about the only one of us that manages that."

"Yeah John. I may be the eldest but when was the last time Gordon listened to me about anything." Virgil's lighthearted complaint and Scott's agreived tone did more to reassure John than any words and he reluctantly raised his head to find his two older brothers grinning like a pair of idiots at him, their eyes full of love and understanding. It was that love that he saw that was the final straw for him and suddenly, he began to cry. Great tearing sobs came from him, tears streamed down his face as the wall he'd placed around his thoughts and feelings finally came tumbling down. As one, Scott and Virgil both embraced him, murmurring soft reassurances and their love for him. They wayJohn clung to both of them showed that finally they had broken through the front that he showed everyone. Soon, tears were flowing down both Virgil and Scott's eyes. Tears for the loss of innocence that their quiet brother had gone through and tears for themselves. They knew that their softly spoken, quiet and soulful brother would never be quiet the same again, but they would be with him while he worked it all out. While they worked it all out, together.

This special family would come to terms with what happened to them, slowly, surely and with love and understanding, they would prevail. And the bonds between the brothers would become stronger as well. Together, they could face anything.

The End.

__

Well, there it is. I'm truly sorry this has taken me a long time to finish this story but as I stated, it was hard, in fact the hardest story I've ever written so far for Thunderbirds. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I live for your reviews!


End file.
